Mi niña
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el amor de tu vida, no te deja de ver como una niña? Descubre en esta historia lo que Candy hará para que Albert la vea como mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi niña**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO UNO**

Chicago 24 de marzo 1918

Estimado William Albert Andrew:

Le agradezco mucho las atenciones para mi persona, pero le informo que a partir de esta he dejado de estar bajo la tutela de la familia, a la que usted representa, me voy lejos con mis padres adoptivos los Señores Leduc. Espero que nos tratemos con cortesía, si algún día regreso.

Con afecto,

Candice Leduc

Cuando leí esa breve carta, subí a su habitación y encontré a Dorothy recogiendo sus cosas en cajas, le pregunté - ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Señor recibí ordenes de la Señora Elroy de empacar las cosas de la Srita. Candy porque las va donar, ya que ella no quiso llevarse nada, solo sus objetos personales, que ya no necesitaba nada de aquí, pues sus padres le comprarían todo en cuando llegarán a su nuevo hogar- contesto Dorothy.

Me acerque a su ropero y tome uno de los vestidos, aún tenía su fragancia, aspire el aroma y me lo lleve a mi habitación, ante la mirada de tristeza de Dorothy.

Estoy en mi despacho, pensativo y lamentándome de perder a la mujer de mi vida.

-Soy un estúpido, nunca me lo perdonaré, la he perdido, si no regresa nunca, qué voy a hacer, ni siquiera se a donde fue – me retiró de la ventana que daba al jardín y me acuesto en el sofá y recuerdo cuando la conocí.

Fue en una visita, iba con mis padres William Anthony Andrew y Pauna Andrew, mi hermana Rose Mary y su esposo Vicent Brown, yo en ese entonces tenía 10, también nos acompañaban los matrimonios Cornwell y Britter.

Entramos a la oficina, fuimos recibidos por la Srita. Penélope Hill, quien se encargaba del Orfanato "El Hogar de Pony".

Recuerdo que me pidieron esperar afuera en el jardín mientras ellos charlaban, pues tenían planes para algunos de los niños del orfanato y tenían que tratarlo entre adultos.

Así que mientras esperaba, camine hacia una colina y vi a los niños jugando, cuando, uno de ellos agredía a una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules, otra pequeña de cabellera rubia, salto hacia el niño y lo empezó a golpear por defender a la otra niña, entonces me acerque, los separe, cuando observe bien a la pequeña, me llamo la atención increíblemente, pues era una pequeña como de 4 años, de piel blanca, con pecas alrededor de su nariz respingada y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¡Suéltame! - decía la pequeña – no ves que quiero darle su merecido por agredir a mi hermana Annie –

-Cálmate, pequeña, no te haré algún daño, solo quiero que hablemos- dije con voz fuerte y clara que todos se quedaron callados.

\- ¡Tú! – me dirigí al pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas y por qué agrediste a Annie?

-Me llamo Ralph y le pegue porque es una chillona, no se aguanta, pero quiere jugar con nosotros y ella-señalando a la rubia- siempre la defiende, así nunca la vamos aceptarla, porque es muy llorona, ya le hemos dicho y no entiende.

-A ver pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Candice, pero todos me dicen Candy, ¿Tú no vienes a quedarte con nosotros verdad?

-No, Candy, yo vengo con mis padres, pero ellos están hablando con la Srita. Penélope, ¿por qué lloraba tu hermana?

-No es su hermana, es otra igual a nosotros, huérfana. -Dijo Ralph

-Entonces ¿por qué dices que es tu hermana?

-Porque nos encontraron el mismo día y nos hemos criado juntas.

\- ¡William! - grito mi papá

-Me tengo que ir, pero ya no se peleen, por favor y tu Annie debes ser fuerte como tu hermana.

Candy se acercó - ¿Ya no te veré? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos del color del cielo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gracias, espero verte, mi nombre es Albert, para ti.

\- ¿Te puedo dar un beso? -preguntó Candy

-Eh, este sí, claro puedes darme un beso- Dijo Albert todo sonrojado

Candy estaba igual, pero le dio un beso en la mejilla

Los matrimonios y la Srita. Pony vieron todo.

Fue ahí donde quede prendado de esa pequeña niña.

Mis padres apoyaron siempre a Candy adoptándola bajo el cuidado de la familia Andrew, mi hermana y su esposo adoptaron a Hilary quien es más grande que su hijo Anthony, los Señores Cornwell apoyaron económicamente a Ralph, y los Britter adoptaron a Annie.

Fue así que al transcurrir el tiempo seguí enamorado de mi hermosa Candy, pero soy un hombre muy celoso y posesivo, que no quería que nadie la viera y ser yo su único centro de atención, todo lo que me propuse no sirvió de nada, ahora ella se fue.

Todo es mi culpa, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar con ella y expresarle mis sentimientos.

Cuando cumplí 15 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándome una gran responsabilidad y tuve que alejarme un tiempo de mi niña Candy, para obtener la educación y madurez para llevar el apellido Andrew, junto con los negocios y herencia. Cuando regresé a Chicago y fui presentado como el Patriarca, mujeres salieron a coquetearme para atraparme, pero yo solo tenía y tengo ojos para mi niña; mi socio el Señor Roger, un empresario, tiene una hija que se llama Marjorie, quien se aferró a mí, creyendo que yo la amaba, solo porque soy amable con ellas, pero ninguna me atrae.

Marjorie es una mujer frívola, interesada, ambiciosa, tiene belleza, pero no tiene nada de inteligencia, no es humilde, sencilla, no, definitivamente no es como ella.

Candy, mi niña, desde que la conozco siempre ha sido hermosa, pero poco a poco aumento esa belleza, estudio enfermería y es una de las mejores.

Regreso de mis recuerdos y leo otra vez la carta de despedida que me dejo, aún no lo creo, que me haya dejado ¡soy un estúpido! No dejo de repetírmelo.

La voy extrañar mucho, la Tía Elroy, ni George, me quieren decir a donde se fue, solo que renuncio a nuestra tutela y acepto ser adoptada por otra familia.

Me dijeron que tenía que olvidarla, pues ya no le gustaba estar cerca de mí, porque era demasiado posesivo y demandante con ella, que sentía que ya no era libre y que solo la veía como una niña cuando en realidad ya es una mujer.

Continuará…


	2. Mi niña Chapter 2

**Mi niña**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO DOS**

Vamos rumbo a Francia, ahí empezaré mi nueva vida, soy afortunada al ser adoptada por un matrimonio que nunca tuvo hijos, los señores Leduc, me llevarán a vivir a su país de origen, me educaran como toda una dama de sociedad, les corresponderé, porque sé que me aman y me aceptan como soy, no son como él.

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí fue en una visita al Hogar de Pony iba junto a sus padres y otras personas, estábamos jugando, Annie no quería trepar el árbol, Ralph la molesto y lo empecé a golpear, llego él a separarnos, gire a ver a la persona que me sostenía en el aire y… sus ojos qué hermosos, de un azul intenso como el mismo cielo, cómo me atreví a decirle que si le podía dar un beso, pero no resistí, me enamore de él. En verdad lo amo, pero no se ¿por qué cambio conmigo? Aún me lo pregunto, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Ya no me quería? Estoy muy molesta con él y con su prometida Marjorie, vieja bruja, sus cometarios hacía mí, mal intencionados, pero qué él no me defendiera y le diera la razón, no se lo perdonaré.

El cambio se dio cuando el regreso a Chicago a tomar el lugar como el Patriarca, estábamos todos en la sala cuando él entro, se veía espectacular e imponente todo un hombre, yo ya no era más una niña, mi cuerpo cambio, no usaba mis coletas, era una enfermera y debía vestir acorde a lo que soy , deje atrás mis ropas infantiles, vestía en ese momento a la moda, la Tía Elroy, Rose Mary, Annie, Paty y Eliza me ayudaron a escoger un guardarropa único o eso creía yo.

Él fue saludando a cada uno, empezó por la tía, su hermana, sus tíos, sobrinos y cuándo pregunto por mí, todos nos quedamos sin dar crédito pues yo me encontraba junto a los señores Leduc, a ellos los conocí en el hospital, cuando el señor Maurice estuvo internado y era atendido por mí. Regresando a él, desde que ingreso al salón no dejaba de verme, creemos que me confundió con una invitada pues no me saludo.

Su sobrino Anthony le dijo- Tío William, Candy se encuentra junto a la señora Monique Leduc- cuando giro para ver si era cierto sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa, me miro de arriba abajo, por lo que deduje es que, si le gustaba mi cambio, pero me equivoqué, su rostro se tornó rojo y me dijo - ¡¿Candy, eres tú?!, Pero ¡¿qué te paso?! ¡¿Por qué estas vestida así?! Pareces una... mejor no te digo, estás muy joven para vestirte así, aún eres una niña, ¡Por dios! ¿Quién te vistió así?

Todos estábamos con la boca abierta de las palabras que decía, no lo podíamos creer, empecé a sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, salí de ahí pues no quería que me viera triste; solo escuche como todos le reclamaban su actitud y él se defendía.

Ese mismo día, mando a recoger mi ropa y le ordeno a Dorothy que acomodará la ropa que él trajo de su viaje. Ropa especialmente hecha a mi medida, era ridículo.

Las muchachas entraron a mi habitación, para consolarme y cuando vieron el vestuario, se horrorizaron, ¿quién no?

-No puedo creer que te hiciera esto, mi tío- dijo Eliza

-Perdona, Candy, pero esta horrible la ropa, será de la mejor tela, pero… - dijo Annie con una mueca de horror.

-Por favor, cómo se atrevió, desde que entro no te quitaba la vista pensé que le había gustado tu apariencia y fue todo lo contrario – dijo Paty

-No se preocupen muchachas, él no tiene remedio, siempre me verá como "su niña", logre rescatar algunos vestidos que están en esa maleta, me los voy a llevar al hospital y cuando salga con ustedes me los pondré, ¿qué les parece? - dijo Candy toda triste

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijeron todas

Durante los siguientes días él trato de hablar conmigo, pero me negaba, no quería escucharlo, menos charlar. Pero un día, en el hospital, mis compañeras, me dijeron que alguien estaba preguntando por mí, en la recepción, me dirigí hacia allá, lo vi e inmediatamente fui a la oficina de la enfermera en jefe y le

pedí el teléfono, hable con la Tía Elroy, ella sabía que usaba los vestidos que logre rescatar, así que de inmediato mando uno de los que él me había regalado.

Así que, al salir, no me quedo más que tragarme la vergüenza de usar ese vestido, notar algunas risas burlonas de las compañeras, fue peor, pero no pude postergar más la plática con él. Trato de justificarse diciéndome que me quedaban mejor y me veía muy linda con ellos. Además, me dijo que traía otro vestido para su presentación y qué era hermoso, si como no, pensé.

Llego el día de la presentación, que les puedo decir del vestido, horroroso; las burlas nunca cesaban, mis amigas no querían estar junto a mí, él no estaba a mi lado, pues fue acaparado por "señoritas casaderas del momento", quienes lo devoraban con la mirada, tengo que reconocer que él es muy guapo y varonil. ¿Qué hice yo? Me fui a encerrar a mi habitación, él fue a buscarme, entro, pero hice que ya dormía y se fue.

Así transcurrieron los meses soportando a la mentada Marjorie, parecía chicle, no lo dejaba, yo me separe poco a poco de mis amigos y de él, no me sentía cómoda pues estaba obligada a usar esa ropa. La Tía Elroy y Rose Mary eran las únicas que me acompañaban, a los eventos sociales a los que tenía que asistir, me negaba rotundamente, la Tía consiguió que el director, me diera guardias para no asistir y él dejará de insistir. Mil veces prefería estar en el hospital que, a lado de él, soportando burlas.

El evento que si no pude negarme ir fue su cumpleaños, no por él, si no por la Tía, así que asistí con un ridículo vestido que mando hacer especialmente para mí y la ocasión, es una lástima que sus padres ya no vivan, ellos no permitirían esta humillación constante.

El evento empezó, como siempre Marjorie lo acaparo, ellos salieron al Jardín, estaban tardando en entrar, la Tía me mando a buscarlos, dirigí mis pasos hacia allá, los encontré, estaban charlando, me acerque cuidadosamente y alcance a escucharlo – Candy es mi niña, siempre lo será, es inmadura y si yo la consentiré todo el tiempo… Me sentí mal y no termine de escuchar.

Me alejo de ahí y subo a mi habitación por la puerta del servicio. Archie la ve de lejos, pues también fue a buscar a Albert.

Albert fue a buscarme porque quería bailar un vals conmigo y que sin mí la fiesta no tenía sentido. Acepté bajar con él, bailamos y ese momento lo sentí único, pues él me miraba intensamente, que no podía describirla, yo también lo miraba a los ojos, el encanto se rompió, cuando la viborita de Marjorie, lo fue a reclamar como suyo – Querido William, ¿ya terminaste de jugar al baile con esta niña? - mirándome y sonriendo con burla, ya no dije nada y me fui, volví a la habitación y no abrí a nadie.

Al día siguiente, hable con la Tía Elroy, George y los señores Leduc, renuncie a la tutela de los Andrew y acepte a los señores Maurice y Monique como mis padres. Dejé todo y me fui con ellos a Francia a iniciar nueva vida.

Continuará…

Hola hermosas, esperando que se encuentren bien, les agradezco mucho la aceptación a este nuevo fic, el personaje de Albert si es muy posesivo y celoso, pero tendrá que aprender a controlar esos sentimientos, hizo sufrir mucho a Candy como lo irán descubriendo poco a poco durante el desarrollo de la misma.

**El broche**. Gracias por tu comentario, trataré subir a la brevedad.

**Balderas**. Gracias por leer.

**Selenityneza.** Eran amigos, Albert la canso por posesivo.

**Moon**. Si lo abandono por posesivo, tienes razón le hubiera robado el beso, pero desde pequeña demostró ser una dama también.

**Tuty.** Si dejo una nota breve, pero se lo merecía, en los capítulos posteriores se darán cuenta.

**Guest. 1** Gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarte.

**Guest 2.** Ya lo sabrás.

**Isaura.** Gracias por leer.

**Elluz.** Parte tienes razón, pero fue decisión de Candy.

**Guest 3.** Gracias por leer

**Pivoine3.** Merci beaocup por votre commentaire, Albert est toujours amoureux de Candy, mais tout será repare petit a petit.

**Abril-04,** Gracias por tu comentario, espero continuar la narración claray fácil de leer.

**Maravilla121**, Gracias, si Albert la ama.

**Gaby LezU.** Gracias por leer.

**Veronic71.** Espero no decepcionarte

**Chidamami,** Gracias por leer.

**Maribel **Es una historia tierna y romántica, espero les guste.

**Ana Isela:** Me alegra saber que te gusto la historia, espero no decepcionarte.

A todas la anónimas gracias por leer. Sus comentarios me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	3. Mi niña Chapter 3

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO TRES**

Me despierto después de una noche intranquila, porque sigo pensando en el abandono de mi niña, mi pequeña, mi amor, me levanto y me dirijo al baño, tomo una ducha, salgo y me visto, bajo para desayunar con la familia.

Entro al comedor y todos se encuentran ahí – Buenos días-

-Buenos días, Tío/sobrino – contestan

-Veo que todos están aquí, después de desayunar, tendremos una plática.

-Pero falta, George- dijo Archie

-Ya hablaré con él en la oficina, no te preocupes, Archie-

-Está bien, tío-

-Bien, Sra. Bertha, puede servir, por favor-

-Si, señor- El desayuno fue servido y degustado, cuando el servicio se retiró; comenté: -Bien familia, como saben desde ayer Candice, se fue, ya no pertenece a la familia Andrew -Noté que algunos voltearon a verme con sorpresa- ¿No lo sabían? –

-Pues, no tío, no sabíamos- dijo Stear-

-¿Ustedes muchachas? -pregunte

-No, Albert, no sabíamos- Contesto Annie

-Les voy a pedir a todos, sin excepción, que no me vuelvan a llamar Albert, de hoy en adelante soy William y así deben dirigirse a mí -Todos me miraron con sorpresa, pues ellos siempre me llamaban asi.

-Bien, aclarado este punto de cómo deben dirigirse a mí, continuemos con otros asuntos, Candice fue adoptada por los Señores Leduc y se fue con ellos, todo esto lo sé porque me dejo una breve carta y mi Tía, lo confirmo, no sabemos a dónde se la llevaron. Los diarios, fueron notificados del cambio de adopción. Hilary, Stear, Anthony, Archie y Neal que a partir de esta fecha ustedes irán en mi representación a todos los eventos sociales, pues yo no iré a ninguno, así que no me comprometan sí que les llegan a insistir, todo lo que ustedes traten en esos eventos dirán que lo consultaran conmigo y posteriormente se les dará cita en nuestras oficinas para tratar cualquier asunto respecto a negocios. A los únicos eventos que iré son a los de mi tía como altruista que es y de compromiso de ustedes cuando decidan formar una familia, solo para dar la bienvenida junto a ella, después de una hora me retirare, ¿está de acuerdo Tía? - Pregunte

-Si así lo has decido, hijo no tengo objeción. - Dijo la Tía

Otro punto a tratar, es que no quiero que me presenten a mujeres para casarme, se acabó el hostigamiento, no quiero citas y ni tratar a hombres con hijas casaderas, solo negocios. A Marjorie, desde el día de la fiesta le pedí, que no volviera, así que tiene prohibido entrar aquí y les aclaro que NUNCA fue mi prometida. ¿Quedo claro? - pregunte dirigiéndome a todos.

-Si. William, se hará como tú dices- dijeron todos

Pues bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que tratar con ustedes, me retiro a mi despacho.

-Tío William, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas, por favor? - pregunto Archie.

-Te espero en media hora allá. Dame ese tiempo para recolectar unos documentos que tengo llevar a la oficina. Y Sali del comedor.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al Tío? - Pregunto Anthony

-Si es muy extraño, desde que entró al comedor, me dio la impresión que no es el mismo- Comento Sara Legan

-Ya no quiere que lo llamemos Albert- dijo Annie

-Debes llamarlo William, acuérdate, ahora que recuerdo, no sé porque tú lo llamas Albert, si a la única que permitió que lo llamará así, fue a ella… Candice- dijo Eliza- todos voltearon a ver Annie interrogantes y en espera de una respuesta

Annie, se puso como jitomate- Pues… este… yo también le decía Albert, ¿qué tiene de malo? - se levantó y salió del comedor, apenas si me dio tiempo de esconderme para que no me viera, pues me quede escuchando la conversación

Llegue a mi despacho, me senté en el sillón y recordé que a Annie siempre la corregía de que me llamara William y no Albert, ese privilegio solo lo tenía Candy, mi niña. Empecé a buscar los documentos que me llevaría, los encontré y leí con calma – cuando tocaron la puerta- Adelante- dije –

-Tío, perdona que te moleste-

-No, Archie, para ustedes siempre estaré disponible, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Tío ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Candy? Sé que no es de incumbencia, pero creí que la amabas

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!- pregunté con sorpresa, no creí que mis sentimientos se notarán, siempre pensé que los ocultaba muy bien.

-Tío, disculpa que te lo diga, pero escuche tu conversación con Marjorie y debo decirte que Candy solo escucho una parte, nosotros siempre supimos que ella te amaba, pero a veces dudaba que tú lo hicieras, ¿En qué pensabas, cuando la tratabas así? ¿Por qué nunca la defendiste? Sabes, Tío, ella tenía muchos pretendientes, pero no se acercaban a ella por la forma que en la vestías, pensaban que era una niña, que no quería crecer. No sabes todo lo que ella tuvo que soportar desde que llegaste.

Iba a contestarle, cuando escuchamos unos gritos, salimos y vi a Marjorie discutiendo con mi Tía - ¡¿Qué pasa?!, pregunté con voz fuerte que hizo que ambas voltearan a vernos.

-William, aquí tu Tía, no me deja pasar cuando vengo a verte, primero el majadero de tu mayordomo Tobías y ahora ella, ¿qué pasa, mi amor? – Se acercó a mí y trato de abrazarme, yo la rechace.

Me quedé mirándola y le dije a Marjorie - ¿Acaso debo reiterar que ya no quiero que vengas? ¿Por qué no entiendes que entre tú y yo nunca habido algo? No te quiero, no entiendo por qué insistes que somos algo, además debes respetar mis decisiones, así que te pido que te vayas- dije fuerte e imperativo- si no te vas, haré que mis guardias te saquen a la fuerza-

Marjorie me veía con horror e incrédula- Pues quien te crees que eres para hacerme esto, mi padre se enterará de esta humillación, ¡juro que te vas arrepentir! – Me dijo, señalándome con el dedo.

-Me importa poco lo que hagas y vayas de chillona con tu padre, él sabe quién soy y no soy un juguete en tus manos para manejarlo a tu antojo, así que por última vez te digo ¡Vete!- dije señalando la entrada, no se movía, en mi desesperación, la tome del brazo y la lleve hasta la puerta, Tobías ya la tenía abierta, salí con ella, dejándola ahí y yo me regrese a la casa cerrando la puerta.

-A ver si a si entiende, se acabó el espectáculo- dije regresando al despacho.

Sali y me dirigí a Archie -Cuando regresé platicamos, ya voy retrasado.

En el porche ya no estaba esa mujer tan fastidiosa, pero debo tener cuidado.

Subí al auto y me fui al Corporativo Andrew. Me falta reunir a mi gente de confianza para darles indicaciones sobre cómo se manejará la empresa.

Continuará…

Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	4. Mi niña capitulo 4

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Llegue al corporativo, fui saludando a todo el personal, hasta la recepción de mi oficina, salude a mi secretaria Fanny, le dije - Reúne a mi tío Daniel Legan, mi primo Frank Cornwell, mi cuñado Vicent Brown y George Johnson en la sala de juntas, por favor; a ti también te espero.

\- ¿A qué hora, los cito, señor? - pregunto

Mire mi reloj eran las 9:00, - Fanny en una hora por favor y da las instrucciones para que dejen todo listo en la sala. No quiero interrupciones y si es el señor Roger, le dan cita para el miércoles a las 5 de la tarde por favor y que no lo atenderé antes. Gracias y me dirigí a mi oficina.

Me retire mi saco y me senté en mi sillón, empecé a leer los documentos que eran urgentes y a firmar, cuando algo me llamo la atención, en mi escritorio había una cajita de terciopelo negro, lo tomé y lo abrí, adentro había un hermoso reloj de pulsera de oro amarillo y atrás mis iniciales y abajo decía "Mi príncipe de la Colina", también me fije que había una nota, la tome y empecé a leer:

"Albert, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, siempre estarás en mi corazón, no pude dártelo ese día, porque tú prometida, no te dejaba solo, siento mucho no dártelo personalmente. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Con afecto,

Candy Leduc."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues no lo esperaba, fue su último regalo de mi niña. Realmente la voy extrañar. Me quité el reloj que llevaba en ese momento y me puse el que me dio mi niña. Trate de concentrarme nuevamente en mi trabajo. Tocaron a la puerta y di el pase – Sr. William, ya están en sala de juntas- me informo Fanny

-Gracias, vamos- me levanté y abrí la puerta que daba directo de mi oficina a la sala de juntas.

-Buenos días- dije

-Buenos días- contestaron todos

-Bien esta pequeña reunión es para informarles las decisiones que he tomado a partir de que Candice nos dejó, todos sin excepción se dirigirán a mí como William, aquí en la empresa Sr. William o Sr. Andrew. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, Fanny tomo nota para informar al personal George tú te encargarás de firmar el aviso, que Fanny hará, además quiero decirles que ya no asistiré a ningún evento social, les informado a sus hijos, ellos irán en mi representación y seguirán las instrucciones que les he dirigido durante el desayuno. Ustedes aquí presente irán a los desayunos, comidas o cenas de negocios, cuando sean de gran importancia, los acompañaré. Quiero pedirles que a nuestros clientes que tienen hijas casaderas, les hagan hincapié de que NO SE TRATARA, NINGÚN ASUNTO DE CORTEJO, COMPROMISO HACIA MI PERSONA. Queda prohibido, si insisten hablaré con ellos, aunque nos cueste perder, díganles que no quiero ser grosero, así que se abstengan de comentarios o propuestas de índole personal. No quiero presentaciones de mujeres.

Mi corazón lo perdí porque se lo llevo la persona que más amo en esta vida. Ustedes saben a quién me refiero, siempre me lo advirtieron y la perdí por estúpido. Sentí sus miradas de reproche sobre mí, los entiendo, siempre tuvieron la razón.

**Recuerdo-** El día que llegue a la Mansión de Chicago, entre a la sala esperando ver a todos y sobre todo a mi niña, Candy, pero mis ojos solo vieron a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido azul de seda y arriba encaje de un tono más claro, le quedaba perfecto pues hacia resaltar su figura, muy bien proporcionada, una cabellera rubia y rizada adornada con una diadema con incrustaciones de cristal, muy hermosa, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, pero tomando un poco de cordura, pregunte por mi niña, solo escuche una exclamación general y ojos de sorpresa en todos, mi sobrino Anthony, me dijo: -Tío, Candy esta junto a Madame Monique Leduc- voltee hacia donde me indico y cuál fue mi sorpresa que la chica que me llamo la atención era ella, estaba hermosísima, no lo voy a negar, pero después vinieron a mi mente imágenes de hombres solicitándome cortejarla o pidiéndome su mano para matrimonio, ¡No! Eso jamás, ella era solo mía, nadie más, entonces le dije

\- ¡¿Candy, eres tú?!, Pero ¡¿qué te paso?! ¡¿Por qué estas vestida así?! Pareces una... mejor no te digo, estás muy joven para vestirte así, aún eres una niña, ¡Por dios! ¿Quién te vistió así?

Vi en sus ojos decepción, pero tuve que mantenerme firme, obvio que ella no resistió y salió de ahí.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué te pasa William? -pregunto la Tía Elroy

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle semejantes palabras a Candy? – reprocho Rose

\- ¿Sabe, Tío William que ella se arregló para recibirlo? -dijo Eliza

\- ¡Eres un patán, William- dijo Vicent

-Si no querías, que te recibiera, nos hubieras mandado un telegrama y la hubiéramos llevado al Hogar de Pony, ¡eres un majadero! - dijo George

Y así siguieron los reclamos

-¡Basta!, ¿Cómo se atreven a cuestionarme? Ella es solo una niña y la visten como una mujerzuela, no está en edad.

\- ¿Qué dices, Albert? - dijo Annie, te recuerdo que ella tiene la misma edad de las jóvenes que aquí estamos

-Annie, no me llames Albert, William es como debes dirigirte a mí, por favor, como ustedes se vistan no me interesa, pero es MI NIÑA, debo cuidarla.

-Si estamos de acuerdo en que debemos cuidarla, pero te recuerdo sobrino, que Candy ya no es una NIÑA, es una MUJER y tiene derecho a vestirse como tal ¿acaso no viste que se veía hermosa? – dijo Frank

-Creímos que te había gustado su apariencia, pues no le quitabas la vista – dijo Stear

-Pues creí que era hija de Monsieur y Madame Leduc- Conteste molesto

-William, mom chéri, nosotros no tenemos hijos, recuerda que Candy atendió a mi esposo en el hospital, por eso la conocemos y ustedes nos abrieron las puertas de su casa y nos ofrecieron una amistad- dijo Madame Monique.

-Pensé que podría ser un familiar de ustedes – dije, aunque me dio la impresión de que no me creían.

Las chicas se fueron de ahí, me imagino que fueron a consolar a Candy, los chicos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al jardín iban muy molestos.

-Voy a subiré a verla, necesito hablar con ella- dirigiéndome a la salida

-William- dijo mi Tía – No vayas, conociendo a Candy no querrá verte ni hablar contigo por el momento. Así que mejor vete a tu habitación, toma un baño y descansa, nos vemos a la hora de la cena-

Sentí que fue una orden, para no continuar con la discusión, me retire a mi habitación, al pasar por la de mi niña, escuche palabras que no logre entender.

Entre a mi habitación, me bañé y me vestí, tocaron a la puerta, di el pase – Adelante- era Dorothy

\- ¿Qué pasa Dorothy? - le pregunté - ¿Ya colocaste la ropa que traje para Candice? -

-Si, señor, pero a la señorita no le gusto- dijo con cierto temor

-No, creo, será el impacto después de que los use se dará cuenta que con ellos se verá muy hermosa- dije con optimismo – pero al ver el rostro de Dorothy, me dio la impresión que se contenía de reír.

-Será como usted diga, señor, ¿algo más? -

\- Si, vuelve a la habitación de la señorita Candy y retira su anterior vestuario y me lo traes, por favor.

-¡¿Cómo, Señor William?!- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Dorothy, sabes que no me gusta repetir las órdenes, sé que escuchaste bien, así que ve y haz lo que te dije.

-SSSS…sí, señor, con permiso- Salió de mi habitación poco después llego con cesto con la ropa.

Me esmere en mi arreglo, baje al comedor, entre, estaban mi Tía Elroy, mi hermana Rose, Vicent, Hilary, Anthony, Frank, Daniella, Stear, Archie y George. Los invitados ya no se encontraban ahí, busque con mirada a mi niña, no la vi y pregunte- ¿Candy? -

Todos voltearon a verme contrariados -Candice esta indispuesta y solicito su cena en su habitación y pidió que nadie la molestara – Contesto la Tía

Me sentí mal porque mi niña, nos acompañaría en la cena, al terminar todos se dirigieron a la sala - ¿Vienes William? - pregunto mi hermana Rose

-No – fue mi respuesta- me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches.

-William- me llamo la tía

-Si, Tía-

\- Te recuerdo que no puedes ir a ver a Candy, se encuentra enferma.

¿Cómo supo?, si ya se es una loba de mar.

-No se preocupe, tía, voy directo a mi habitación, estoy cansado, hasta mañana.

No tuve más remedio que irme derechito a mi habitación.

Actual: -William, sabemos lo que hiciste por amor a Candy, pero te lo advertimos muchas, salías con ella y al final siempre regresaba triste, porque la Señorita Marjorie se aparecía de "casualidad" y te ibas con ella, crees que Candy, no sentía o que- Dijo George

-No sabes cuantas veces la vimos llegar llorando, pero siempre traba de sonreír para no preocuparnos- dijo Vicent

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Piensas conquistarla? ¿Vas a buscarla? - pregunto Frank

\- ¿Cómo crees, Frank qué la va conquistar? Si lo único que hizo fue que se fuera para siempre y ni siquiera sabe dónde buscarla – Comento George

Todas esas preguntas, me hicieron reflexionar que mi actitud fue la alejo de mí.

-Responderé a sus preguntas, Marjorie siempre se aparecía, tenía que ir a dejar a Candy a la mansión, ella siempre fue mi prioridad, pero en cuanto dejaba a Marjorie en su casa, quería que me quedará y me hacía berrinche porque no me doblegaba ante ella. Después de dejarla, me iba al parque a caminar, por eso regresaba tarde. No sabía que Candy estaba triste, Marjorie siempre nos estropeaba las salidas, no sé cómo se enteraba dónde encontrarnos ¿qué haré? Aún no lo sé, ¿Conquistarla? Si, claro que sí, es el amor de mi vida. ¿Buscarla? No sé a dónde, pudo irse tal vez a Francia, lugar de origen de los señores Leduc, pero no creo. Voy a darle su espacio, que se recupere, mientras investigaré dónde está. - Finalicé

-Nos parece bien, que le des su espacio, tiene que recuperarse después de traumarla tratándola como niña, si regresa o en caso de que la encuentres antes, trátala como mujer – Dijo Vicent - ¿O estoy equivocado, caballeros?

-No, en lo absoluto- Dijeron los demás.

-Gracias, caballeros por su preocupación- dije con cierta tristeza- Bien regresando a la junta, quiero comentarles que tendré una reunión con el Señor Rogers con la razón de que hoy saque a su hija de la mansión, vendrá a reclamarme, así que espero George y Daniel, me acompañen para dar solución a este problema. Bien es todo lo que tengo que tratar, todo lo demás seguirá funcionando como hasta ahora. Fanny le agradezco que haya estado en esta junta y como siempre cuento con su discreción.

-Siempre, Sr. Andrew – dijo Fanny

Todos se retiraron.

El tiempo paso y llego el tan esperado día miércoles, eran las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando Fanny toco la puerta para anunciar al Sr. Horace Rogers.

Continuará…

Chicas hermosas, Selenityneza, Moonlove86, Tutypineapple, Guest 1, Guest 2, Isaura, Sandra Carreo, Elluz, Guest 3, Pivoine3, Abril04, Maravilla 121, Gaby LezU, Verónica 71, Chidamami, Elbroche, Maribel, Ana Isela, EveRblue, Balderas, Sakura-Ardlay, White Andrew, Isa, Guest, Rosario Escobar, Guest, MadelRos, Jenny Ardlay, Katnnis, KT1947, AnneNov, AzuKrita, Rocobel, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes, me ayudan a mejorar y motivan para continuar escribiendo.

Saludos y bendiciones,

Coqui Andrew.


	5. Mi niña Chapter 5

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Estamos en el Versalles of the Atlantic, pronto llegaremos al puerto Rouen, Francia, de ahí tomaremos transporte a nuestra casa, me encuentro con mi amiga Karen, nos conocimos en el restaurante del barco, ella va con sus padres, ellos son británicos y van a París porque darán una presentación, pues son actores de la compañía Standford y se encontrara con su novio que también es actor y socio de la empresa.

Bajamos juntas del barco, mis padres me llaman pues el chofer nos esperaba, me despido de Karen y sus padres, ella ya tiene la dirección de la casa, prometió ir a visitarme pronto y presentarme a su novio, bueno más a su prometido.

Vamos en auto, yo viendo la maravillosa ciudad, me estoy enamorando, el rumbo es largo asi que pasamos por Versalles y pude admirar los jardines

-Candy te prometemos que daremos un paseo para que conozcas la ciudad de París, pero descansaremos unos días antes de que lleguen tus maestros para que te preparen, bien sabes que puedes encontrar un buen pretendiente en esta ciudad- Dijo Maurice Leduc, ahora mi padre.

-Pero… creí que teníamos un plan, papá- El sonrió satisfecho por llamarle así

-Sí, hija, pero creo que cambiarán un poco, si aquí encuentras el amor, creo que será mejor, si pasado el tiempo que nos dieron no lo encuentras, iremos a Chicago- dijo mi mamá. Me entristece el comentario, pues yo amo a Albert.

-Está bien, mamá, ¿saben que Karen nos invitó al teatro para ver la obra y nos va a presentar a su prometido – dije con alegría – es mi primera amiga fuera de Chicago-

-Recuerda, hija, que no debes tener mucho contacto con los chicos Brown, Cornwall, Legan, O'Brien y sobre todo con "tu amiga del alma" Annie Britter, esa muchacha, nunca me gusto como tu amiga- dijo Monique

-¿Por qué, mamá? - pregunte

-Siempre me dio la impresión que te envidia y cree estar enamorada del Sr. Andrew, nos hace creer que quiere a Archie, pero no, en cambio Hilary si ama al menor de los Cornwall, pero él solo tiene ojos para esa muchacha, soy una mujer, hija, se de lo que te hablo, ya no le creas todo lo que te dice esa Annie- dijo con desprecio

-¡Mamá! - dije escandalizada – No puedo creer lo que me dices-

\- Candy, analiza todo desde que estuvieron en el orfanato y te darás cuenta de lo te dice, tu madre – dijo mi papá – Pues yo tengo la misma impresión, hemos llegado-

Cuando bajamos del auto vi un hermoso jardín que se encontraba en frente de la mansión, la cual era clásica, escalinatas al frente, subimos y fuimos recibidos por el administrador de la casa y el personal que labora para ellos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el administrador, era un joven como de veinticinco años, rubio de ojos verdes, un poco más claros que los míos rostro delineado, unos labios carnudos y rojos, piel blanca y alto.

-Buenas tardes, Jerome, te presento a nuestra hija Candice-

-Jerome Dumont, a sus órdenes señorita, bienvenida- tomo su mano y beso su dorso – ¡Qué hermosa es! - pensó

-Mucho gusto, Monsieur Dumont- dije apartando mi mano

-Bien, hija, bienvenida esta es tu casa- dijo mamá

Me presentaron al personal del servicio y a mi doncella personal una jovencita llamada Paulette Bellamy, es dos años mayor, servicial, me dio la impresión que le gusta Jerome. Su doncella sintió celos, pero le debía respeto a Madamoiselle Candy.

Entramos a la casa, era clásica al estilo de Luis XVI, techos altos con candelabros espectaculares, la decoración exquisita. –Hija, ve a tu habitación a descansar, por favor, nos vemos a la hora de la cena- dijo mi madre

-Si mamá, me acompañas, Paulette- dije con una sonrisa

-Oui, madamaiselle Candy- dijo dando unos pasos delante de mí – le mostrare su habitación, sígame, por favor-

Subimos por unas escaleras de mármol, giramos hacia la derecha y subimos al segundo piso, caminamos por un largo pasillo y a la mitad se detuvo frente una puerta doble de madera, al abrir me sorprendí, porque había una pequeña sala y a la mitad una segunda puerta, abrió y había una enorme y hermosa cama, a los lados mesitas de noche, a la izquierda un gran ventanal que daba a los jardines y a la derecha una puerta que era la entrada para el baño, con una gran tina, saliendo había un gran ropero y un tocador, todo era en color blanco y rosa.

-Madamaiselle Candy, ¿desea que le prepare su baño? - pregunto Paulette, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, Paulette, por favor- me dirigí hacia la cama y como una niña me lancé para sentir la suavidad del colchón, empecé a reírme. Mi doncella al salir del baño se sorprendió al escucharme.

-No te preocupes Paulette, estoy bien, no estoy loca, ven ayúdame a quitarme el corsé, como me gustaría no usarlo más- dije

-Pero, madamaiselle Candy, aquí en París ya no se usa eso, ahora usamos un brasier, es más cómodo, además le recuerdo que mañana tiene cita con la modista y diseñadora más famosa de París, Madame Coco Chanel, ella le hará su vestuario exclusivo. Además de sus clases sus profesores.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué clases impartirán esos profesores? -

-Pues, son de piano, modales, administración, lectura, gramática, francés, italiano, cocina y otras materias que no recuerdo.

-¡Cocina! - dije con sorpresa, a mí se quema el agua, ¿cómo podré hacerlo?

-No se preocupe Madamaiselle Candy, usted podrá hacerlo- dijo Paulette

-Háblame de Monsieur Dumont- dijo Candy e hizo que la jovencita se sonrojara.

-Monsieur Dumont es el administrador actual, su padre trabajo durante años para sus padres, pero hace un año falleció y el joven tuvo que hacerse cargo de la administración, cuando se fueron a América, dejaron claras sus instrucciones, pero recibimos cartas de los señores avisándonos de la muerte de sus hijos y después un telegrama donde nos informaban que venían con su nueva hija, nos alegró mucho, pero nunca nos imaginamos que vendrían con usted. Perdón si la hago pasar un mal rato. El joven Dumont es soltero, vive en una casa que está dentro de esta propiedad. Pero él tiene un departamento en el centro de París.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?- dijo con cautela. Paulette se puso roja.

-¡Madamaiselle!, Pero qué cosas dice- contesto

-Jajajajaja, es verdad, tu cara me lo dice todo, él no sabe de tus sentimientos, no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Madamaiselle Candy, yo pensé…-

-No, nada, a mí no me gusta Monsieur Dumont, yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre y mi corazón está con él, se quedó en América.

-No entiendo, madamaiselle Candy-

Entramos al baño, me metí en la tina y mi doncella se me quedaba viendo sin entender lo que le decía.

-Si Paulette, vine a París para instruirme porque los señores Leduc, me ofrecieron un hogar, una familia y saben de mis sentimientos por un hombre que me ha hecho daño, porque no quiere dejarme crecer, siempre me dice "mi niña" y como sus padres fueron mis tutores mucho tiempo, al morir quede bajo el tutor que era su hijo William Albert Andrew, pero cuando el regreso de Inglaterra, me hacía verter como una monja, cosa que odiaba pues ya tengo 20 años, entonces la Señora Elroy, me ofreció una nueva oportunidad y aquí estoy, el plan es que me prepare para ser una mejor dama y dentro de un año y medio regreso a Chicago para casarme.

-¡Oh!, está complicado, tiene que estudiar mucho- dijo mientras ayudaba a lavarse el cabello a Candy.

-Por eso tengo que prepararme mucho, para impresionar a mi futuro esposo, porque ya estoy comprometida con él.

-¿Su futuro esposo está en Chicago?

-Sí, esta Chicago, pero mis padres dicen que, si encuentro el amor aquí, mejor

-¿Su prometido es Monsieur William?

-No sé, Paulette, no me lo dijeron, solo me avisaron que estoy ya comprometida, aunque yo ame a Albert, tengo que olvidarme de él, siempre me verá como su niña- dijo Candy con tristeza.

Después de lavarme el cuerpo y enjuagarme, Paulette me ayudo a salir y me puso una bata. Salimos y noto que llevaba un sencillo guardarropa, lo miro y me dijo- Madamaiselle Candy, tiene ropa muy sencilla, pero no se preocupe mañana con Madame Chanel, tendrá el mejor vestuario, ella es excelente-

-Gracias, Paulette, este vestuario, lo compre con mis amigas de Chicago, logre rescatar esos vestidos antes de que se retiran de mi ropero y él me diera los que te comenté.

-¿Qué les hizo a los otros vestidos?

-Le dije a la Tía Elroy, que los quemara o donara, no volvería a usarlos.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta –Pase- dije

-Hija, veo que ya te bañaste, vas a descansar un rato y bajas a tomar el té, tenemos que platicar sobre esta semana, Paulette ya le avisaste ¿que mañana tiene cita con Madame Chanel?

-Sí, madame y sobre sus clases que tendrá ¿necesitan algo más? -

-No, Paulette, puedes retirarte, yo ayudo a mi hija, gracias- dijo mi mamá, Paulette se retiró.

-Sobre tus clases hijas, empezaras el lunes, estamos a mitad de semana y te mostraremos la ciudad, además recuerda que invitaste a Karen a cenar el viernes. Así que aprovecha el tiempo con tu nueva amiga. Descansa. Paulette vendrá a tiempo para ayudarte- dijo mi mamá, me dio un beso y se retiró. Me acosté en la cama, pensando ¿cómo es que me habían comprometido con alguien? Si saben que estoy enamora de Albert. ¿Quién será, ese hombre?

Continuará…

Si chicas lo sé, me tarde en actualizar, esta historia, pero espero que aun sea de su agrado. Tengo otra historia que es "Una navidad en México" pronto actualizaré la segunda parte del anexo "Pauna y Ramiro".

Les mando Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew.


	6. MI niña capitulo 6

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Baje a cenar, llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero cómodo, al terminar de bajar las escaleras, vi a mi padre, él al veme me sonrió, me ofreció su brazo para guiarme al comedor, ahí ya se encontraban mi mamá y Monsieur Dumont, quien me veía con intensidad, la verdad me incomoda mucho, pobre de mí doncella, ha de pensar que le gusto, bueno espero que no, mi padre me retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarme, me senté a su izquierda y frente a mí el administrador-

-Madame Josephine, puede empezar a servir la cena- dijo mi madre

La cena fue exquisita, muy tradicional de Francia, pero el postre es una delicia, no había probado esos éclairs de chocolate, a partir de ahora serán mis favoritos. En la mesa, mi padre y el administrador empezaron a ponerse al día con asuntos de la oficina, estaba yo pensando en mi Albert, ¿cómo estaría? ¿Me estaría extrañando? ¿qué habrá dicho cuando le informaron que me había ido? ¡Ay! Albert, ¡Cuánto te extraño! Y doy un gran suspiro.

-¡Vaya! Madamaiselle Candy, sí que está enamorada- comento Monsieur Dumont- ¿Quién ha dejado en América? –

-Candy, hija, te está hablando Jerome- dijo mi madre

-¿Eh?, perdón madre, disculpe Monsieur Dumont –

-Jerome, me puede decir por mi nombre Madamaiselle Candy, por favor-

-Gracias, Jerome, solo pensaba en lo mucho que extraño Chicago, a las personas que deje allá, sobre todo a mi amiga Dorothy.

-¿Dorothy? -Pregunto Jerome

-Sí, ella era mi dama, allá en Lakewood, después de la presentación oficial del Señor William, se trasladó conmigo a la mansión de Chicago- comente

-Pero era parte del servicio, ¿cómo es que te hiciste amiga de una sirvienta?

-Discúlpame, Jerome, pero yo nunca vi a Dorothy como parte del servicio, ella era muy servicial y se ganó mi confianza porque siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Más que una doncella fue mi amiga- dije muy molesta, sobre todo porque me di cuenta de que Paulette estaba escuchando y se puso muy triste. Creo yo porque el desprecio que escucho en la voz de Jerome.

-Padres, ¿me puedo retirar? – dije ya cansada y fastidiada

-Sí, mi amor, puedes retirarte- dijeron los dos

-Me levanté y salí del comedor, Paulette iba de tras de mí; llegamos a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta le pregunté -¿En verdad te gusta ese hombre?-

Dije con decepción

-Si Madamaiselle Candy, pero creo que nunca voy a estar a su altura- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Paulette, no te pongas triste, mira si en mis está el poder ayudarte, te ayudaré ¿estás de acuerdo? - dije y la abracé

-¡Oh! Madamaiselle, gracias por comprenderme, pero tengo una duda y si me permite preguntarle – dijo con tristeza

-Claro que si Paulette, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿A usted no le importan las clases sociales, aún de haber nacido en buena cuna?

-Jajajajaja, pero qué dices, no Paulette, yo no nací en buena cuna, yo era huérfana, me abandonaron en un Orfanato llamado "El Hogar de Pony" ahí conocí a los padres de William, no me adoptaron, pero si estuve bajo su resguardo, ellos eran mis tutores, hasta que fallecieron, después fue la Tía Elroy y por último William, pero me hizo mucho daño, por eso cuando los señores Leduc, me ofrecieron realmente un hogar, no se llevo mucho tiempo, pues era cuestión que William, renunciara a la tutoría, creo que no le costo mucho trabajo deshacerse de mí porque antes de lo establecido ya estaban todos los papeles.

Por eso no me importa las clases sociales, pues los señores Andrew, me enseñaron junto con la señorita Pony y la Hermana María a que todos somos iguales y merecemos respeto. Crecí así, sencilla, Paulette, ¿entiendes?

-Oh si Madamaiselle, ahora entiendo todo y su molestia con Jerome – dijo ya más calmada.

-Bueno, Pau, ayúdame por favor a cambiarme ¿a qué hora tengo mi cita con Madame Chanel?

-A las 10:00, Madamaiselle Candy

-Jajajaja, solo Candy, por favor, Pau –

-Está bien, pero solo cuando estemos solas, no quiero que su mamá me regañe- dijo

Me terminé de cambiar, me puse mi pijama y a dormir

Al día me levanté y ya estaba mi desayuno en la salita de estar, mi baño preparado, obvio que me bañé, le dije a Paulette, que después de desayunar me ayudará a arreglar, para irnos a la cita.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras, cuando vimos a Jerome parado al pie de estas, volteo a vernos, nos saludó. Al terminar de bajar nos informó que él personalmente nos acompañaría, pues mis padres habían ido a las oficinas para realizar unos trámites que requerían su presencia. No me agrado que nos acompañara, pero siendo órdenes de mi padre, tuve que aceptar, le pidió a Paulette, que fuera adelante con el chofer, me enoje y le dije -Jerome, ella es mi dama de compañía, así que va a mi lado-

El muy cretino, se río de lo que dije, pero acepto me subí yo primero, después Paulette, por último, él.

Llegamos a la boutique de Madame Coco Chanel, un lugar exclusivo y hermoso, ella personalmente nos recibió, me dijo -Madamaiselle Leduc, usted es realmente hermosa, mire le voy a mostrar estos diseños, si le gustan serán exclusivos - me enseño unos hermosos bocetos de ropa desde interior hasta hermosos bolsos y accesorios.

Paulette que estaba junto a mí también estaba fascinada. Terminamos de escoger con la ayuda de Madame Chanel. Saliendo de la boutique de Coco Chanel, nos fuimos a tomar una limonada, pues acabé agotada, entramos, vi que alguien me hacía señas, cuando reconocí a Karen, estaba con dos hombres, me imaginé, que eran sus amigos o actores de la compañía.

-Hola, Candy, vengan acompáñenos, por favor- dijo Karen

Paulette me dijo que se iba a sentar en otra mesa, me moleste y le dije -No, tu vienes conmigo.

Entonces Jerome me dijo -Madamaiselle Candy, vaya usted con sus amigos, la Petite Paulette y yo nos vamos a sentar en otra mesa, nosotros como empleados de su padre, no podemos sentarnos con usted. Con su permiso- Dicho esto, tomo del brazo a Paulette y se fueron a otra mesa.

Yo me acerque a Karen -Amiga, ¿quién era ese?- Pregunto

-Es Jerome Dumont, administrador de mi padre y ella es Paulette, mi dama de compañía- dije señalándolos

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, me abrió una silla para poder sentarme con ellos, volteé, me sonrió y le agradecí la ayuda.

-Mira, Candy, este caballero a mi izquierda es Robert Stafford, mi prometido, Terry Grandchester, pertenecen al grupo de la compañía. Ellos y yo somos muy buenos amigos – Me dijo muy animada

-Mucho gusto señorita Candy – dijeron los dos caballeros

-Caray, Karen, no me dijiste que tu amiga es muy hermosa- Yo me sonroje

-Sí, conociéndote cómo eres, obvio que no te lo dije, pues tu no das tregua, eres un conquistador de primera, jajajaja-

-¿Es cierto?- pregunte

-No, pecosa, claro que no, los dos somos muy conquistadores, jajajaja

-Pues viviendo entre actores, ambos sabemos como conquistar a las mujeres, y tú, eres muy bella.

-Gracias – Le dije

-Terry eres un descarado- dijo Karen

-Asi ¿qué eres hija de los señores Leduc?

-Sí, lo soy-

Se acerca la mesera y nos pregunta -¿Qué desean de tomar?

-Una limonada, grande- contestamos todos

-¿Les gusta a ustedes también la limonada?

-Si, Candy a nosotros también

-¿Algo más?

-No, gracias- Se retiró y poco después llego con nuestras limonadas.

Nuestra charla se tornó muy interesante y un poco larga, hasta que…

-Madamasaille Candy, es hora de irnos- Escuche que me dijeron, voltee y eran Jerome y Paulette.

-Discúlpenme, tienen razón, es hora de retirarnos- ¡Señorita! -

-No, se preocupe Madamasaille Candy, la cuenta ya está liquidada, espero que sus amigos, no se molesten

-¡Oh!, no, muchas gracias, Señor Dumont- dijeron mis amigos

-No se les olvide que los espero el viernes- dije – Hasta pronto

Nos salimos Jerome, Paulette y yo, llegamos a casa

-Hola, hija, ¿cómo te fue? ¿te atendió bien Madame Chanel?

-Hola, papá, mamá- dándoles un beso

-Buenas tardes madame y Monsieur Leduc- Dijeron Paulette y Jerome

-Buenas tardes- dijeron mis padres- Bien Candy, vete a descansar y nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Subí a mi habitación seguida por Paulette, quién iba en silencio cosa que me extraño porque no es así, entrando a mi habitación le pregunte- ¿qué te pasa?

Al ver que no me contestaba, volví a preguntar en un tono más fuerte, ella volteo con sorpresa – Perdón, Madamasaille, no la escuche- dijo apenada

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hizo algo malo el Monsieur Dumont? -pregunte indignada e imaginándome lo peor.

-¡Oh! No, Madamasaille Candy, él se portó todo un caballero conmigo, estuvimos platicando, pero…

-¡¿Pero, qué?!- pregunte desesperada

-Madamasaille Candy, ¡él me invito a cenar! - dijo toda sonrojada

-¡¿Queeeeeeé?!

Continuará…


	7. Mi niña Capitulo 7

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO SIETE**

-No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad te invito a salir? - dije muy sorprendida

-Si madamoiselle Candy, cuando estábamos esperándola, él me dijo que quería conocerme más, me sorprendí mucho, pero al final acepte. ¿Hice mal, madamoiselle?

-No, Paulette, es como tú quieras, yo no te puedo decir si hiciste bien o mal, si tu corazón lo decidió, adelante, para ¿cuándo van a salir?

-El sábado madamoiseille, que es mi día libre

-Qué bien, Paulette, mejor vete a descansar porque mañana tenemos un día ajetreado, ya y platicarás después.

-¿No quiere que la ayude?

-No, vete a descansar, bueno si, mejor ayúdame con el corsé, espero con ansias mi nuevo guardarropa y ya no utilizar estos horribles corsés.

-Ay, madamoiselle, usted y sus ocurrencias.

Paulette me ayudo a quitarme esa prenda horrorosa y se fue.

Al día siguiente empezaron mis clases, son muchas, pero todo ser mejor y algún día poder ser la matriarca de algún clan, eso dicen mis papás.

En el despacho, se encontraban los señores Leduc, conversaban

-Creo que ya es tiempo de comunicarnos con ella, para decirle que todo está saliendo bien, que no ha cuestionado nada y acepto el compromiso, para olvidarse de él- comento el señor Leduc-

-Si estoy de acuerdo –

En eso tocaron la puerta – adelante- dijo el señor

-Perdón señores, llego la correspondencia - Comentó el mayordomo, se acercó al escritorio y le entrego la correspondencia.

-Puedes retirarte y gracias – dijo el señor

-¿Y bien?

-Pues lo que esperábamos supo más o menos en qué fecha llegaríamos, porque envío una carta – abrió la carta, empezó a leer

-¿qué te dice?

\- Lo que imaginábamos, ese muchacho está sufriendo, pero se lo merece por tratar a nuestra niña así, verá como el tiempo hará de ella una joven excepcional y cuando la vuelva a ver se arrepentirá de haberla perdido.

-Bien, pero ¿que más te dice? – Comento la señora

-Pues que continuemos el plan, dentro un año y medio regresaremos, para anunciar el compromiso de Candy.

-Bien, entonces solo falta ver quién nos podrá echar la mano.

-Así es, todo tienen que salir a la perfección, no debe haber errores.

-Pues bien, Candy, ya empezó las clases, este viernes es la cena con sus amigos los actores, ya los conoceremos.

-Si, pero mientras hay que buscar… ya lo tengo, si eso no puede fallar, claro-

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿de qué hablas? -

-Ya te lo explicaré, mujer, ve a tus deberes en la cocina y planea una cena exquisita para el viernes. Regresa y te lo comento, mientras afino los detalles-

-Está bien, como tú digas, regreso al rato, querido-

Pasaron dos días más y llego el día de la cena, escogí un hermoso vestido, al estilo de la última moda en París color verde, mis padres me regalaron muchas joyas y las que me regalaron la familia Andrew, podré lucirlas, La Tía Elroy, no quiso que las devolviese, es un bello recuerdo que tengo de todos ellos, sobre todo de mi Albert, al que aún amo.

-Madamoiselle Candy, debe darse prisa, ya no tardan en llegar sus invitados- dijo Paulette. Se abrió la puerta y entro mi madre

-Hija, pero que hermosa estás, la joyería es espectacular, Madame Andrew, tuvo excelente gusto al regalarte esas esmeraldas-

-Estas me las regalo "él", mamá – dije con nostalgia

-¡Oh! Bueno en fin te ves preciosa, vamos a bajar, por cierto, Paulette, ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu salida de mañana?

Paulette, poniéndose toda roja, contesto- si Madame, ya tengo todo listo, gracias- Mi mamá y yo nos acercamos a ella y la abrazamos -Todo saldrá bien, mi querida Paulette – le dije

Ya bajamos a la sala para esperar la llegada de nuestros invitados. Cuando se anunciaron, los recibimos, se hicieron las presentaciones, charlamos un rato y nos dirigimos al comedor, se sirvió una exquisita cena. En la sobre mesa, mi padre pregunto a Terry – Perdón joven Grandchester, ¿Usted es el hijo del Duque Richard Grandchester?

-Si, señor, soy hijo de él. ¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría platicar con usted en privado, me gustaría proponerle un negocio. Le parece bien si nos vemos en mi oficina el próximo martes a las 12:00 hrs. Por favor-

Todos nos sorprendimos, pero Terry contesto -Claro que sí, señor Leduc, ahí estaré puntual.

-Bien, muchas gracias, jóvenes pueden ir a dar un paseo por los jardines, nosotros los adultos estaremos aquí en la sala.

-Gracias- dijimos todos los jóvenes y nos retiramos al jardín

-Terry, ¿Para qué querrá hablar contigo el señor Leduc? - pregunto Karen

-No seas metiche – dijo Robert

-pero qué grosero eres, jajajaja – Así empezaron a bromear, yo solo los veía hasta que

-Pecosa, no vas venir con nosotros descubrimos que cerca del lago hay una lancha, ¡vamos!

Así entre risas corrimos hacia el lago.

**Chicago**

En las oficinas de Albert, alguien tocaba la puerta – Adelante – dije

-Señor Andrew, ya está aquí el señor Horace Rogers – dijo Fanny

-Hazlo pasar, por favor y trae servicio de café y bebida fuerte-

Entro el señor Roger – Buenas tardes – dijo

-Buenas tardes- conteste, señalándole el asiento frente a mi escritorio para que se sentará, así lo hizo, ¿Te ofrezco al de beber? - pregunte

-Si, un café por favor, charlemos sobre los que le hiciste a mi hija, ¿es cierto que la sacaste de tu casa?

-Si, lo hice y no me arrepiento- conteste, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que lo hiciste, hijo, pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer, desde que te conozco, siempre has sabido hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué con Marjorie, no lo habías hecho?, haz de saber que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que mi hija estuviera detrás de ti, como abeja a la miel. Esa amiguita de ella, llenándola de cosas en la cabeza…

-¿Qué amiguita? – pregunte

-Esa Annie Britter, es insoportable la niñita esa, siempre diciéndole donde ibas a estar y con quién, sobre todo cuando salías con tu protegida Candy. Ella salía presurosa, para estar contigo, pero cuando regresaba, era una mujer llena de odio y hacia unas rabietas porque tú, no hacía lo que ella quería.

-Si ya me imagino lo que quería de mi – dije con ironía, ahora entendía todo, esa Britter me las pagará –

Entonces esa señorita Britter, era que le decía dónde iba estar y con quien.

-Si, hijo, ella le llena la cabeza a mi hija de tonterías, de que tú la amas, que no podrían ser la mejor pareja, que tenía que conquistarte a la brevedad y sobre todo que tenía que alejar a Candy de ti. Siempre que salía y regresaba, le decía que te dejará en paz, su madre igual, pero creo que se obsesiono contigo, pero ya le pusiste un alto, cuando me dijo como la trataste, le dije que habías hecho bien, así que ya no estuviera de rogona, que empacará sus cosas porque la voy enviar a Nueva York con sus abuelos y de ahí se va para Portugal. No regresará en buen tiempo, allá en Portugal tiene a su prometido y lo sabe, por eso me extraño que se fijará en ti.

-Pero entiendo que fue por Anne Britter que le empezó hablar de mí, no se preocupe, Sr. Rogers, yo me encargaré de esa señorita de que no vuelva a molestar a su hija y sobre nuestros negocios… -pero fui interrumpido

-Nuestros negocios seguirán como hasta ahora.

-Gracias, Sr. Rogers – dije contento

-Y las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti y tu familia, ojalá recuperes a Candy, ella te conviene, hijo y no la trates como niña, ella es una mujer muy bella- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿cómo supo? – pregunté

-¡Ay! Hijo en tu mirada, de cómo la tratabas, cuando estaban juntos, uno no es ciego. Pero tú la tratabas como niña, no se los motivos reales, pero me imagino, cambia tu actitud hacia ella, hijo

-Gracias, pero ella no está aquí se fue con los señores Leduc, ahora es hija adoptiva de ellos – dije con tristeza

-Pero, hijo, cómo es posible, ¿Sabes a dónde la llevaron? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? - Pregunto sinceramente el Sr. Rogers

-No, no sé a dónde se la llevaron, supongo que, a Francia, pues ellos son de allá, voy a darle un tiempo e iré a buscarla. Tengo que atender ciertos asuntos antes de ir, además tengo planeado un viaje a Sudamérica por seis meses, así que mi agenda por el momento está llena, pero si estoy programando ir a Europa a buscarla - le comente

-Bien, hijo, pues yo me retiro, creo que quedo claro nuestra situación, espero que logres recuperar a Candy, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. - dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-¡Gracias! Sr. Rogers- estrechándole la mano con gusto. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta

George que estaba esperando, se metió junto conmigo a mi oficina

-Quiero que me hagas una cita con el Señores Britter, por favor, George a la brevedad si puede para hoy mismo y le avisas a mi Tía para que esté presente-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo el Sr. Rogers', estás contento, ¿No hubo problemas? -

-George, tranquilo, no hubo problemas todo lo contrario, seguimos como siempre y si estoy contento, pero a la vez molesto- Tocaron a la puerta -Adelante- dije

-Buenas tardes, William, George, vine porque esta mañana llego a la mansión Marjorie, la volví a sacar, parece que no entiende, ni siquiera le di oportunidad de dejarla entrar y creí encontrar al Sr. Rogers, ¿acaso no vino?

-Buenas tardes Tía, si vino, pero ya se fue, lo que hablamos me dejo con buen sabor en la boca, los negocios con él siguen igual, me imagino que Marjorie fue a hablar conmigo para evitar que sus padres la envíen a New York – comente

-Entonces todo salió, mejor de lo que esperabas- dijo la tía

-Si, por cierto, quiero que estés presente cuando hable con los señores Britter, los voy a enviar a California para que continúen el proyecto de los hoteles allá. También quiero que hables con Archie, para que rompa su noviazgo con Annie, a esa muchacha no la quiero cerca de nosotros –Dije con disgusto

-Pero ¿Por qué? Archie va poner el grito en el cielo, cuando le pida eso –

-¿A qué te refieres el "por qué"? Tía-

-Si ¿por qué, quieres enviar a los Britter a California y no verlos más?

-Pues esa muchachita fue la que hizo que Marjorie se obsesionará conmigo y le decía dónde encontrarme con Candy, por esa razón. -dije ya molesto

George y mi tía se miraron sorprendidos -Pero ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosas?

Annie, no es así, nunca le haría eso a Candy – comento mi tía

-Pues fue Sr. Rogers, quien me lo dijo y si creo capaz a Annie de hacer eso y más, siempre tuve la intuición de que está enamorada de mí, pero me negaba a creerlo, ahora con lo que me comento el Sr. Rogers, lo afirmo. Ella nunca ha estado enamorada de Archie, solo lo engatuso para estar cerca de mí.

-Está bien, se hará como tú digas- dijo la tía ya más resignada

-Los señores Britter deben de estar en su oficina, voy por ellos, para que termines de una vez este asunto, William- dijo George, retirándose.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los Señores Britter, fue una plática entre enojos, lágrimas, pero aceptaron, porque tener relaciones comerciales sin nosotros los Andrew, para ellos es la bancarrota.

Continuará…


	8. Mi niña Capitulo 8

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

Al día siguiente, Archie, llego a mi despacho, sin tocar y acercándose a mí me dijo-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a mi tía que termine con Annie? Es el amor de mi vida, estás muy equivocado si crees que, alejándola de mí, la voy a dejar de amar. -Se encontraba muy disgustado.

-Archie, es lo que te conviene, esa muchachita no te conviene, es un hipócrita, no te ama, además tus padres no están de acuerdo que siguas tu relación con ella, así que olvídala -

-No tío, no puedes hacerme esto, entonces me iré con ella – dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-No, lo voy a permitir Archie, nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti y ella no lo es.

-¿Cómo podré vivir sin ella? A ver dime cómo – Empezó a llorar - Eres malo tío, tú no quieres mi felicidad ya te dije que si la alejas de mi lado, me voy con ella

-¡Basta, Archie! A mí no vengas con estupideces, harás lo que yo diga – Le dije ya cansado de escucharlo

-No, no lo haré, entiende Tío yo la amo –

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, tú la amas, pero ella a ti no, entiéndelo –

-¿Por qué crees eso? A ver explícame –

-Archie, ella no te ama, ha hecho cosas que no le perdonaré el resto de mi vida, ella fue parte de la causa que Marjorie se obsesionará conmigo, le informaba dónde encontrarme con Candy, le hablaba de mi, para alejar a la mujer que amo, ¿entiendes?

-No, me estás mintiendo, no es cierto, todo lo estás inventando - dijo con mucha desesperación.

Fanny toco a la puerta – Pase – dije

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor Andrew, pero la Srita. Britter, quiere hablar con usted, ¿Qué le digo? –

-Déjala, pasar, pero dame cinco minutos por favor, dile que me espere que estoy en una llamada, por favor –

-Sí, señor. Con permiso – Se retiró Fanny

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que quiere decirme Annie? – pregunte

-Si, tío, ¿me puedo quedar? – pregunto ilusionado

-Está bien, pero lo harás oculto y sin decir ninguna palabra – le dije

-¿Por qué no quieres que esté presente? – dijo enfadado

-Si quieres, quedarte, esas son mis condiciones

-Está bien ¿Dónde me oculto? – pregunto resignado

\- Al lado del librero, hay un espacio donde te puedes ocultar muy bien, puedes ver y escuchar todo – le dije

A los pocos minutos, entro Annie

-Buenas tardes, Srita. Britter, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Buenas tardes, Albert, vengo a hablar contigo, sobre…

-Sr. William Andrew y en su caso, a partir de ahora se dirigirá a mi persona como Sr. Andrew ¿Entendió? Srita. Britter. Annie estaba sorprendida

-Pero Al…_ ya termino porque la fulmine con la mirada -Sr. Andrew, vengo hablar con usted, sobre la situación de mis padres – dijo molesta

-¿Sobre? Lo que hable con sus padres, es entre ellos y el Corporativo Andrew, ellos al ser minoría de la empresa, tiene que acatar las órdenes del Presidente.

O tiene alguna objeción, Srita. Britter –

-Si, no puedo creer que quiera separarme de Archie, cuando sabe que lo amo…

-Jajajajaja, ¿qué lo ama? Lo dudo, entonces explíqueme ¿por qué siempre le decía a la Srita. Rogers, donde encontrarme? ¿Con qué fin?, si puede saber – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-¡Pero! ¿quién te dijo semejante mentira? -pregunto indignada

-El Señor Rogers y no creo que mienta, así que vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa- la mire retándola

-Está bien, si yo le decía a Marjorie, donde encontrarte, porque ella me exigía y pues no me quedaba más remedio- dijo con naturalidad

-Sigo sin creerle – dije molesto - Quiero la verdad, Srita. Britter, así que no haga que pierda mi paciencia – Ella me miro unos segundos y dijo

-Bueno, ya no tengo porque fingir- tomo aire, pues porque te amo. Albert – puse los ojos en blanco -Siempre te he amado desde aquel día que me defendiste de Ralph…

-¡¿Qué yo te defendí?! – pregunte incrédulo – Está equivocada Srita. Britter y, por última vez le vuelvo a repetir se dirija a mí como Sr. Andrew – dando un golpe en el escrito que hizo que Archie y Annie dieran un brinco.

-Perdón, Sr. Andrew, pero es la verdad, usted me defendió ese día – dijo con convicción

-No, se equivoca, señorita, yo a quién defendí fue a **mi niña, Candy,** porque ella la estaba defendiendo a usted, así que no confunda y creo que nunca le hecho algún comentario o muestra de que usted me guste, siendo todo lo contrario, no me gusta en lo absoluto señorita – dije, ella empezó a llorar

-Siempre creí que me amaba, creí que fingía, por eso cuando salía con Candy, la única que me mostro interés por usted fue Marjorie, quise que ella alejara a Candy de su lado, para que yo pudiera tener oportunidad de acércame, lo intente con Archie, pero usted, seguía viendo a Candy, me molestaba mucho, por eso quería separarlos- dijo entre sollozos

-Pues lo logró, hizo que el amor de mi vida, se fuera y que una loca siga obsesionada conmigo, pero gracias a la plática que sostuve con el Sr. Rogers, se aclaró todo, por eso hable con sus padres, así lo tendrán que hacer, así que le solicito que hable con mi sobrino Archie y le diga que ya no quiere tener ninguna relación con él- dije tajante, Annie hizo algo que no esperé, se acercó y me besó, sentí náuseas, la aleje de mí, con fuerza, casi se estampa en el suelo, voltee hacia Archie, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, ella quiso volver hacerlo y la detuve dándole una bofetada – Ni se le ocurra – dije con desdén. En eso salió Archie de su escondite y tomo del brazo a Annie para que lo viera, ella lo miro sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, tu Tío me pego - dijo llorando, ambos nos sorprendimos pues de repente se soltó a llorar.

-Eres una gran actriz, Anne – dijo Archie, aplaudiendo - pero escuché y vi todo desde que ingresaste aquí, así que deja de fingir, no te va, te pido que nunca más vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Me sorprende que una chica como tú envidie tanto a su "mejor amiga" "casi hermana" como le decías a Candy ¡tanto daño le hiciste! – ¡Vete Anne, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí! - dijo Archie encabronado.

-Pero yo si tengo unos padres, ella no tiene nada, ¡nada! lo oyes, ni los padres de tu tío quisieron adoptarla, solo fueron sus tutores – Grito Annie

Archie la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo - ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!

-En eso se equivoca, Señorita, mis padres si querían adoptar a Candy, al igual que tus padres, pero yo convencí a los míos que la tomaran bajo su tutela, para que yo en un futuro la cortejará y se casará conmigo. Pero gracias a sus intrigas y yo con mi actitud hicieron que se alejará – dije con desilusión

\- ¡Pues me alegro! ¡Ojalá nunca regrese! así sentirá lo que yo Sr. Andrew y tu Archie te haré caso, nunca más sabrás de mí. Salió de mi despacho hecha una furia.

-Tío, cuánta razón tenías, no lo quise ver, Hilary, me decía que no confiara en ella, nunca quise creerle, ¿Por qué se hizo así? Si las tres se criaron en el orfanato, Candy siempre la defendía y mira como le pago, ¡traicionándola! – Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos; me acerqué y lo abracé.

-Llora, Archie, llora no es malo saca todo lo que puedas, te ayudará a sanar- le dije- Lamento que no te amará, pero a ustedes les consta que nunca le di motivos para que creyera que me amaba, solo fue una ilusión –

-¿De verdad?, ¿No te gustaba? Tío- pregunto con angustia

-No, Archie, yo me enamoré de Candy desde que la conocí, me deslumbraron sus ojos, su sonrisa y el coraje para enfrentarse a cualquiera – Le dije a mi sobrino – Anne nunca me gusto, todos tenían razón era muy berrinchuda y caprichosa, envidiosa, y ahora tiene otro don – mirando a Archie

-¿Don? ¿Cuál? Tío – pregunto con curiosidad

-Actriz, Archie y buena – dije sonriendo, después soltamos la carcajada – Ya no te piensas ir, ¿verdad?

-No, Tío, perdóname, por favor-

-Claro que si Archie, ahora ve a tu oficina, - Me gire hacia mi escritorio - ¿sabes? Mejor ve por Hilary e invítala a comer y tómense toda la tarde- dije, Archie abrió los ojos

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, vete de una vez antes de que me arrepienta - Cuando gire hacia él ya no estaba, sonreí. Di la vuelta a mi escritorio y me senté, empecé a leer los documentos. Toc, toc- escuche – Adelante

-Buenas tardes William – dijo George

-Buenas tardes, George, ¿ya tienes la información que te pedí? –

-Si, William, la señorita Candy está en París, como bien me dijiste, tengo la dirección, ¿Vas ir por ella? – Pregunto

Volteé a verlo, me puse la pluma en la boca, le iba a responder cuando sin aviso entro mi tía Elroy

-Buenas tardes William, necesito hablar contigo –

Continuará…

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	9. Mi Niña capitulo 9

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**PARÍS**

**Algunos meses después**

Terminé mis estudios del día, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigía a mi habitación

-Buenas tardes, Candy – Dijo Terry

-¡Oh! Me asustaste, Terry, buenas tardes-

-Si, ya me di cuenta, jajaja, ¿Estará tu papá?

\- Si claro, está en su oficina, te llevo, es por aquí- Vi que Terry venía con una persona más, pero no pregunté quién era, pero no podía dejar de verlo, pues era muy guapo, de estatura 1.90. delgado, hombros anchos, rostro muy definido, con un poco de barba, nariz recta, cejas y pestañas tupidas y obscuras ojos color azul celeste, lo cual hacia que su mirada fuera intensa, labios carnosos, dentadura perfecta, cabello castaño, si ya se, recordaba a Albert, solo el color de cabello era diferente, pero había algo en él que me atraía más.

Llegamos a la oficina de mi padre y toque a la puerta- toc, toc – se escuchó un "adelante", entramos –Buenas tardes Monsieur Leduc – Dijo Terry

-¡Terry!, buenas tardes, pasa, pasa, ¿Se te ofrece algo, hija? Pregunto mi padre

-No, papá, solo acompañe a Terry y su acompañante hasta aquí – Mi papá volteo a ver al caballero que estaba parado junto a Terry -¿Necesitas algo papá? ¿Te envío un servicio de té o bebida fuerte? –pregunte

-Si, hija, por favor, ¿Desean algo de tomar? – Les pregunto

-Si, preferimos un Chambord, por favor- Dijo Terry

-Ya escuchaste, hija ¿puedes hacerme el favor? – dijo papá

-Claro, papá enseguida se los traerán. Con permiso – Me dirigí a la puerta y

salí.

En el despacho, se quedaron solo los tres caballeros iniciando la siguiente conversación

-Monsieur Leduc, tengo el gusto de presentarle a Fréderic Marchant, es el hijo del dueño de la empresa Marchant, se dedica al ensamblaje de aviones. –El joven se acercó para darle la mano al señor de la casa.

-Encantado de conocerle, Monsieur Marchant – dijo el Señor Leduc y estrechando su mano.

-El gusto es mío, Monsieur Leduc, me dijo Terry que tiene un negocio para mi familia, vengo en representación de ellos. ¿Quiere que lo discutamos? – Pregunto el joven.

-Sí, claro que si, tomen asiento, por favor- dijo el señor

A puerta cerrada empezaron a charlar sobre negocios.

Después de pedir el servicio para mi padre y sus invitados, me retire a mi habitación, ¿Quién será ese caballero, que vino con Terry?, Es muy guapo, ¡Arrg! Pero qué estoy pensando, yo amo a Albert, ¿o no?

-Mademoiselle Candy, ya está su baño, su madre me indico que los jóvenes que están con su padre se quedarán a comer y quiere que se arregle muy bonita, bueno más de lo que es… - dijo Paulette, yo solo sonreí

-Está bien, vamos, por cierto ¿cómo te fue con Jerome? – note como se sonrojaba

-Pues bien, Madamoiselle, platicamos, cenamos y después dimos un paseo por el parque, ahí sentados, me pregunto s quería ser su novia…

-Oh, Paulette, qué bien, le dijiste que si ¿verdad? - Yo estaba muy emocionada

\- Pues si, Madamoiselle Candy, acepte ser su novia, me trata bien, dice que un futuro nos casaremos – me dijo muy emocionada.

-Me alegro por ti, mereces ser feliz, ya sabes cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites – le dije tomándola de la mano, después de darme un baño, Paulette me dejo como una princesa, según ella –

Baje al comedor y ya estaban esperándome, mi padre se acercó y me presentó al misterioso hombre.

-Hija, te presento al Monsieur Fréderic Marchant, mi nuevo socio, pues voy a invertir en la aviación. – dijo mi padre

-Mucho gusto, Madamoiselle Leduc – dijo el caballero, depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano e hizo que me sonrojara.

-Es un placer, Monsieur Marchant – dije; mi padre me volvió a tomar de la mano para dirigirme a mi lugar que era a la izquierda, al lado de mi madre, se encontraba Fréderic y a mi lado estaba Terry.

El Señor Marchant me ponía muy nerviosa, no dejaba de mirarme, yo trataba de no verlo, pero me era imposible, me atreví a preguntar - ¿Es usted hijo único, Monsieur Marchant? – sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

Todos voltearon a verme, mi padre, estaba a punto de llamarme la atención, cuando el señor Marchant me respondió – No Madamoiselle Leduc, tengo dos hermanos mayores, pero radican fuera de París, ellos están casados y se dedican a otros negocios, podríamos decir que después de mucho tiempo llegué a la vida de mis padres, tengo 25 años. Madamoiselle - dijo con una sonrisa, me recordó a alguien especial. Coincidencia no lo creo.

-¿Piensan quedarse en definitivo aquí en Paris?

-Aún no estamos seguros, pues tengo negocios en América, en específico Chicago, con William A. Andrew – contesto mi padre e hizo que me pusiera triste.

-¿Con los Andrew? - preguntó - Pues realmente tienen todo cubierto, aquí en Europa y América, Monsieur Leduc. Los Andrew tienen muy buena reputación, ojalá yo pudiera hacer negocios con ellos – comento

-¿Te pasa, algo Candy? – pregunto Terry

-¡Oh! No, Terry, solo recordé algo – volteé a ver a mis padres

-Tienes que olvidar, hija, aquí tienes una nueva vida, tal vez en un año volvamos y pasarás a visitar a tus amigos.

En eso entro el mayordomo – Disculpen ¿Dónde desean tomar el té? - pregunto

-En el jardín, por favor – dijo papá. Terminamos la deliciosa comida que prepararon. Nos dirigimos al jardín, Monsieur Marchant se ofreció el brazo y gustosa acepte.

La tarde se fue muy rápido, al despedirse, ambos caballeros, prometieron volver.

En los siguientes días recibía siempre un gran ramo de rosas blancas, me imagine que eran de él, pues me conoce bien y sabe que son mis preferidas, pero también me llegaba una orquídea, me sorprendió ver lo hermosa que era y sobre todo quien me la envía…Monsieur Marchant.

-Madamoiselle Candy –entro gritando Paulette

\- ¿Qué pasa? Porque entras así – pregunte toda angustiada.

-Tiene visita, vamos a cambiarla y arreglarla, su padre le dio permiso para salir con esta persona – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Pero ¿Quién es? – pregunte

-Madamoiselle, vamos tiene que estar lista en cinco minutos, ande aproveche que va salir un momento de su encierro.

-Está bien, me cambiaré – le dije. Decidí poner un vestido color rosa sencillo pero elegante, Paulette, me recogió el cabello en una coleta, me maquillo sencillo, pero me gusto como me veía. Tome una cartera de color crema, mis guantes y mi sombrero, nos dirigimos a la puerta, cuando entro mi padre

-¡Qué hermosa estás, hija! vas a salir, pero no quiero atrasar tu salida, a tu regreso quiero que platiquemos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si papá, pasare por tu despacho a mi regreso. - Le conteste

-Gracias, hija, por cierto, toma este dinero, por si lo llegarás a necesitar, en esta ocasión Paulette, no te acompañara, confío en la persona con la que saldrás.

Tanto así, pensé – Gracias papá, pero ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Acaso la conozco? – pregunté

-¡Claro, que la conoces! Anda ve, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, está en hall, ve - Sin más me despedí de mi padre y de Paulette, baje al principio con calma, pero apresure mi paso - ¿Será, Albert? ¡Oh Dios! Me vino a buscar – pensaba, a cada paso que daba para llegar al hall, mis latidos del corazón se hacían más fuertes, me acerqué, vi un hombre alto vestido elegantemente y con el sombreo en sus manos, cuando se giró, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, no creía lo que veía.

Continuará…

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	10. Mi niña Capitulo 10

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

**Chicago**

**Meses atrás**

-Buenas tardes Tía, ¿A qué debo su visita? – pregunte

-Buenas tardes, hijo, George, bien vengo a notificarte que saldré de viaje, voy a Europa, Archie irá conmigo – dijo

-¿Archie? ¿Por qué él, Tía? – Pregunte

-Lo necesito a mi lado, lo voy a instruir en lo que respecta a mi herencia y asuntos personales que tengo en Escocia, hijo, además quiero arreglar lo de tu matrimonio, pues no creo que Candice regrese, además me entere que ya está comprometida – Eso que dijo fue una puñalada más a mi corazón.

-No le creo Tía – dije

-No me interesa si me crees o no, ese es tu problema, lo único que quiero es que ya me canse de esperar y no te casas, Alistear y Paty ya están comprometidos, Anthony y Carolina también, Eliza y Tom junto con Neal y Ariadna lo estarán pronto, ya elegí a la que va ser tu prometida, ella se encuentra en Escocia, sus padres son personas honorables y de buen capital, mostraron interés, así que ya no hay nada que discutir, te di tiempo suficiente y a la única que tú decías amar, se fue porque la hartaste – Me dijo con frialdad.

-Pero Tía, quiero ir a buscar a Candy y conquistarla, por favor deme otra oportunidad – dije desesperado.

-No – dijo

-Por favor, Tía – dije ya suplicándole

-Te doy seis meses, no más, mientras yo preparo todo, en caso de que recibas su rechazo.

-¡Seis meses! Tía es muy poco tiempo, además sabe que casi al final de ese tiempo apenas estaré de regreso aquí en Chicago, ella está en París, por favor – dije

-Lo siento, lo tomas o dejas, no creo que te falte imaginación para que lo hagas, asi que ya estas avisado, seis meses, nada más. – Se retiró, de la oficina.

-George, ¿qué voy hacer? – volteando a ver a mi amigo.

-Pues será reorganizar tu agenda, pero perderás buenos negocios que llevas esperando que te den oportunidad de crecer -

-Siento que me están presionando, George y que no quieren que esté con **mi niña **Candy, creí que mi Tía la quería… -fui interrumpido

-Claro que la quiere y además ella esperaba que ustedes se casarán, pero tú lo arruinaste todo – Otra puñalada

-Yo te recomiendo que sigas la agenda y te pongas las pilas para cerrar los tratos en Brasil, Colombia y México, hazlo y te podrás irte a París a buscar a **"tu niña"** – Me dijo George. - ¿Necesitas algo más? –

-No. gracias – dije

George se retiró.

Al quedarme solo, empecé a revisar unos documentos, en eso entro Archie.

-Perdón Tío, que haya entrado así, pero necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes?

-Pues ya entraste, dime de qué quieres hablar- dije

-Pues como ya sabrás la Tía Elroy, quiere que la acompañe a Escocia, pero no tengo la menor idea, cómo manejar sus asuntos, ¿Me podrías ayudar? Por favor.

-Claro que si, Archie, pero no tengo la certeza de que asuntos te dejará manejar la Tía, puede ser su herencia, sus acciones, propiedades ¿Quieres saber de todo o de algo en específico? – Archie me vio

-¡Ah caray! Pues yo creo que de todo un poco, porque no me ha dicho qué voy a manejar, yo todavía estoy en pañales, jajajaja, suerte que tú tienes gente preparada para delegar tus asuntos, Tío– me dijo, momento que dejé de escribir y me puse a pensar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –

c-Que quiero saber de todo… - Lo interrumpí

-No lo último, por favor

-¿Qué tienes gente a quienes delegar? Pregunto con duda

-Gracias, Archie, me acabas de dar la solución, que necesitaba. –Archie se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loco – No digas nada ¿Cuándo se van? –

-En dos semanas, Tío – dijo Archie

-Bien pues mañana entre George y yo te enseñaremos lo más que podamos para los asuntos de mi Tía, pero creo que estás listo, solo te falta práctica.

-Gracias, Tío mañana los veo y no trabajes tanto, con permiso – Se retiró.

**Afuera de la oficina de Albert**

-¿Lo hiciste? –

-Si, ya está todo listo, vamos por buen camino.

**Continua Albert**

Creo que ya tengo la solución para dejar todo listo e irme a París, por **mi niña.**

-Fanny, ¿Puedes citarme para pasado mañana a mi Tío Frank, a mi cuñado Vicent, al Sr. Daniel, George y las siguientes personas Hilary, Neal, Eliza, Stear, Anthony, Ralph y Tom, por favor a las 10:00 horas? Una vez que acabes te puedes retirar –

-Sí, señor, como usted ordene ¿Se va a quedar, todavía, señor? – Pregunto

-Sí, Fanny tengo que hacer un plan de estrategia y reorganizar la agenda, me voy a tardar, además no tengo quien me espere en casa – dije con cansancio y tristeza.

-Está bien, señor – Comento Fanny

Me puse a leer los documentos que tengo para las negociaciones para Brasil, Colombia y México, revise la agenda y toda información que requiriera para hacer el nuevo plan. En eso tocaron la puerta – Adelante –conteste.

-¿Todavía aquí, muchacho? – George ingreso

-Sí, George, aún aquí, estoy organizando todo para el viaje de negocios –

-Deberías irte ya, te ves agotado ¿Acaso no quieres llegar a casa?

-Pues no, no está ella, para qué quiero llegar temprano – conteste

-Pues sí, muchacho, está tu Tía, tus sobrinos, Rose, ellos te aprecian – dijo

-Lo sé, pero a mi quien me interesa es Candy y no está, además siempre que llego temprano, solo está mi Tía y es hablar de la empresa, suficiente tengo aquí para que le comente todo y salga molesto con ella porque no le gusto mi decisión. Es tan anticuada en todo – comente

-Ay, muchacho qué mal, pero deberías de poner de tu parte y decirle que no quieres hablar de la empresa, que tú ya estás a cargo –

-Tienes razón, pero ¿crees que no he intentado? Pobre Archie, lo ventaja es que va aprender de una de la mejores – dije - ¿Qué se te ofrece, George?

-Nada solo pasé, porque vi las luces encendidas, más bien yo te pregunto ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-No, George, te lo agradezco, pero tú también tienes familia, así que no hagas esperar a tu esposa e hijos – Le dije

-Está bien, me retiro, pero no tardes, buenas noches, William – se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando salió, continúe haciendo mi trabajo, hasta que quedo bien, deje el borrador en el escritorio de Fanny con una nota:

"Buenos días, Fanny, te informo que voy a llegar tarde, pasa a máquina este borrador, por favor, te pido que lo mantengas en confidencial, no se lo muestres a nadie y busca una florería en París y que envíen rosas a esta dirección, también te pido discreción total, manda un giro por la cantidad que ellos te indiquen por mes. Solicita que las rosas se entreguen cada tercer día, por favor y gracias".

WAA

Sin más me retiré de la empresa, satisfecho de lo que dejé. Espero que todo salga bien.

Después de la junta que realice dejando todo en orden, me dispuse ir unos días a Lakewood a descansar y preparar mi viaje a París, espero que **mi niña**, este bien y me dé la oportunidad de conquistarla, estoy en mi despacho, cuando tocan la puerta – Adelante – digo y mi sorpresa es grande no espere esa visita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté - Creí que ya se había marchado a Escocia.

-Pues tuve que retrasar algunos días más, me quieres decir ¿Por qué tu no vas a viajar para cerrar los negocios? – Pregunto

-Tía, tengo gente capacitada para que realice esos negocios, sin necesidad de ir personalmente…

-Pero ¡¿qué, te has creído, eh?! ¡Eres el Patriarca! Es tu obligación ir a cerrar esos negocios…

-¡Basta Tía! Esos tiempos se acabaron, como usted lo dijo soy el Patriarca y por lo mismo puedo cambiar eso y más. Eso lo decido yo, es momento de cambiar, modernizar los estatutos, reglamentos y estrategias de la empresa, ya fue suficiente, usted tiene que respetar mis decisiones.

-Lo haces para ir por ella, ¿verdad? –Comento molesta

-¡Claro que lo hago por ella! Es mi prioridad, la amo y ni usted, ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión, ¡nunca me daré por vencido! Además, pensé que usted quería que nos casáramos ¿o me equivoco?

-En un principio sí, pero cuando me enteré que sus padres adoptivos la habían comprometido, dije se acabó, William tiene que buscar otra mujer. Esos señores sacaron la casta, vieron que Candy es bonita, dulce y manejable, por esa razón la adoptaron y la llevaron. Yo tenía la tutela, puesto que nunca hiciste el cambio a favor de George, como lo querían tus padres, pensando que aceptarían que ustedes se casaran, acepte darles la adopción y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Pero hace poco recibí una carta donde me anunciaban que ya estaba comprometida con alguien.

-¿Usted qué les contesto? – pregunte

-Les reproche que no estaban respetando el acuerdo que habíamos quedado, de que ustedes se casarán.

-Y qué le dijeron – pregunte cada vez más molesto.

-Qué fue decisión de ellos, puesto que ya tenían elegido al pretendiente de Candy, solo que es cuestión de que se conocieran y se enamoraran.

-¿Ese acuerdo lo tiene por escrito, Tía? – pregunte con cautela, esperando lo mejor

-No, fue de palabra – dijo indignada

-Jajajajaja – me empecé a reír

-¿Acaso te conté un chiste, William? –preguntó molesta

-Tía, me sorprende que usted siendo una loba de mar, le hayan visto la cara, esos señores Leduc, usted que presume que es la mejor en negocios, ¿dejo que la convencieran de no hacerlo por escrito?, jamás espere eso de usted – dije muy encabronado.

-Ahora tengo que ir a París para poder conquistar a Candy, solo espero que ella me acepte, tendré que hablar con los señores Leduc, para que me permitan cortejarla, pero lo veo muy difícil gracias a usted, por su ineptitud de no hacer el convenio por escrito.

-Está bien reconozco que me equivoqué, pero confié en ellos, no creí que fueran malas personas, Candy siempre hablaba bien de ellos.

-Pues mal hecho, Tía, usted nunca confió en nadie, ni siquiera en mí, ¿por qué he de creerle?

-Está bien, creo que es inútil hablar contigo solo espero que hagas bien las cosas y me demuestres que eres capaz de hacer "buenos negocios" con los señores Leduc, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias, Tía, pero estoy seguro que lo haré, por eso SOY WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW.

Sin más mi tía se retiró.

Continuara…


	11. Mi niña capitulo 11

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO ONCE**

Tres días, después de que mi Tía se fue a Escocia con Archie, partí rumbo a París a ver a **mi niña**, en verdad, la amo, no pierdo la esperanza de conquistarla, ¿cómo estará? ¿la tratarán bien? Son tantas las preguntas que tengo, espero que no me haya olvidado. Tenía otra impresión de los señores Leduc, no creí que tuvieran otras intenciones con Candy, se aprovecharon de su ingenuidad. Pero hay reglas que seguir ¡Dios! ¡Está maldita sociedad! Si pudiera cambiaría muchas cosas. Tocan a mi puerta – Adelante – Entra mi sobrino Stear.

-Hola, Tío, ya casi llegamos a París, pero sabes ¿dónde encontrar a Candy? – pregunto

-Claro, Stear, se dónde encontrarla, un día después de que lleguemos iré - hablar con los señores Leduc, mientras tu irás a visitar a Candy, la sacarás de ahí, no quiero que me vea porque tengo muchas cosas que decirles a esos señores…

-A ver, Tío si vas para insultarlos, creo que no te darán permiso de cortejar a Candy, solo ve habla con ellos y pide permiso, si no te lo otorgan, ya veremos que hacemos, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, olvidarte del "acuerdo de palabra" que hizo la Tía Elroy, ¡Caray, Tío! Pareces adolescente y no un adulto, piensa, eres inteligente, gánate a los señores y conquista a Candy – me dijo tranquilamente, él parece el adulto y yo el inmaduro.

-Tienes razón, Stear, gracias, si hubiese venido solo, metería la pata y jamás recuperaría a **mi niña** – En dos días más llegamos, estoy muy nervioso.

Llegamos al puerto y tomamos transporte decidí rentar un apartamento cerca del hogar de Candy, así estaríamos al pendiente y más cómodos que un hotel.

El departamento cuenta con tres recamaras, sala, comedor, cocina y todos los servicios, inclusive de limpieza. Stear al llegar, les notifico a los señores Leduc que estaba en París y le gustaría invitar a Candy salir con él, obviamente aceptaron, así que al día siguiente Stear, llego por Candy.

**Candy**

-¿De verdad, eres tú? –Pregunte, mis ojos empezaban a llorar de la emoción de verlo ahí. Él se giró, al escucharme y me extendió sus brazos, corrí para corresponder su afecto.

-Sí, Candy, soy yo, vine a visitarte, pero prefiero que vayamos a alguna plaza para platicar más a gusto, tus papás están encantados de verme.

-Claro Stear, vamos – En eso veo a mis papás que están al pie de la escalera, viéndonos y comentando algo no me agrada, pero qué importa, voy estar con Stear y le podré preguntar por Albert. Salimos de la casa y lo lleva a la cafetería que está, enfrente de los Campos Elíseos.

-Mira, aquí cerca de la ventana, Candy, por favor- Me dijo Stear

-Sí, está bien – Separo la silla, me senté, pedimos un café y nos pastelillos para compartir.

-Bien, Candy ¿Cómo has estado?, te pregunto porque ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros, por cierto, todos te mandan saludos.

-Gracias. Stear, lo siento, pero me canse que Albert me tratara como una niña, por eso cuando los señores Leduc, me ofrecieron adoptarme, acepte, tu bien sabes que, si tuviera la mayoría de edad, me hubiera ido de la casa de los Andrew, pero tengo que aguantarme un año, siendo la hija de ellos, cuando tenga 21 años, regresaré a Chicago, trabajar y a ver que me depara el destino – Comente

-Candy, al ser adoptada por los señores Leduc, aunque tengas 30 eres su hija, así que tendrás que hacer lo que ellos digan, por cierto, mi Tío te extraña ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto

-Pues, lo amo Stear, pero me canse que me tratara como una mujer, pero me vistiera como una niña y además está la odiosa de su prometida Marjorie – conteste con ganas de vomitar solo de recordar a la mentada vieja.

-Pues estás equivocada Candy, Marjorie nunca fue la prometida del Tío, siento mucho la actitud de mi tío hacia ti. ¿Sabes que Archie rompió su compromiso con Anne Britter?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Si ellos estaban muy enamorados, Annie es una buena mujer…

-Para, Candy, estás equivocada y creo que más de una vez te lo dijimos, el Sr. Roger, visito a mi tío a la oficina, porque mi tío saco de la mansión a Marjorie, le dijo que no lo molestará más, ella se enojó y lo amenazo, en esa visita, el señor le aclaro que su hija estaba comprometida, su prometido vive por el momento en Portugal y la enviaron a New York, para que ahí se conocieran.

Además, le dijo que Ann, es la culpable de que su hija siempre lo persiguiera a dónde estábamos y cuando ustedes salían. Britter siempre le decía que Albert la amaba, cuando todos sabíamos que te ama a ti. Eso se notaba a kilómetros,

Candy.

-Pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el rompimiento? – Pregunte

-Candy lo que te voy a decir es difícil de creer, pero asi pasaron las cosas, cuando Albert se enteró, mando a llamar los Britter, les dijo que se fueran a California a continuar lo de los hoteles, que no volvieran más por Chicago y que no quería que Ann se te acercará a ti en especial ni a la familia, ellos después de pensarlo aceptaron, Annie al día siguiente fue al despacho del Tío, para abogar por sus padres y "obviamente decirle que amaba a Archie" – dijo haciendo las comillas con su dedos.

-¿Por qué dices que "amaba a Archie"? – Pregunte haciendo lo mismo con mis manos.

-Porque ella discutió con mi Tío, la obligo a decir la verdad, Ann está, enamorada de él. Nosotros sospechábamos algo, pero no lo creímos hasta ese día, Archie escucho toda la conversación y estaba desilusionado cuando nos lo platico, el Tío nos lo confirmo y ellos ya se fueron – Comento y yo comencé a llorar, ¡Qué desilusión de mi "amiga"!

-Lo siento, Candy, pero tenías que saberlo, ella fue la causante de que Marjorie se obsesionará con mi Tío – dijo

-¿Por qué creyó estar enamorada de él? Stear

-Según Ann, Albert la defendió cuando las conoció en el Hogar de Pony, tú la defendías de Ralph, ella se confundió y trato de entrar a la familia enamorando a Archie y así llegar a mi Tío, pero cuando se dio cuenta que él no la amaba, trato de separarlos y lo logro. – Me dijo

Yo lloraba por la traición de "mi amiga", nunca creí que ella me hiciera algo así cuando me mostraba mucha cordialidad, pero siempre fue envidia, Stear, me ofrece su pañuelo.

-Gracias, aún no lo puedo creer, Stear, ¿Qué le hice yo, para que me odiara?

-Nada Candy, tu eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, buena, tienes unos ojos espectaculares, créeme, si mi Tío no estuviera enamorado de ti, yo te cortejaría – dijo

Lo vi a su rostro había sinceridad en él – Stear, sabes bien que siempre he estado enamorada de Albert, lo siento, además tú ya estás comprometido con Paty – Le dije, enseñándole la lengua.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, pero eso no quita que tenga ojos para reconocer que eres hermosa –

-Ay, Stear, tu siempre tan bromista, pero ¿Viniste solo o con alguien?

-Candy, vine con mi Tío, viene con todo para recuperarte y conquistarte, va ir hablar con tus padres, Candy ¿Es cierto que estás comprometida?

-Sí, Stear, eso me dijeron, pero no sé con quién –le comento

-Buenas tardes, Madamaiselle Candy – Escuche a mis espaldas, me gire y ahí estaba él.

-Monsieur Marchant, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine porque sus padres me dijeron que salió con un amigo y fue fácil localizarla – contesto

-¿Quién es él? Candy – Pregunto Stear, quien lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¡Oh! Disculpe Monsieur, yo soy Fréderic Marchant, el prometido de Candy – Stear, me miro con sorpresa, yo estaba igual que él, no lo podía creer ¿Desde cuándo era mi prometido?

-¿Perdón? – le dije a Fréderic - ¿Desde cuándo eres mi prometido? – Pregunte un poco molesta.

-Desde que hable con tu padre, me gustaste, solicite tu mano y me la concedió, además de ser socios, tu estarás bien económicamente, ¿Qué más quieres? Mon Petite Candy.

-No me llames así, creí que podía confiar, pero veo que no, ahora entiendo porque las orquídeas, no estaba enterada, pensé que querías cortejarme, pero, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué mis padres no me han dicho nada? – conteste sorprendida y molesta.

-Bien, el por qué no te han dicho, no lo sé, pero tu padre, me dijo que estabas comprometida en América, pero que él le gustaba más que un francés, le pidiera en matrimonio a su única hija, así tú no te irías de su lado, siempre juntos, mon Petite.

-Candy, creo que vine hacer el ridículo aquí, estoy abogando por mi tío y mira con la sorpresa que me saliste – Dijo Stear muy enojado.

-Creo que hay un mal entendido, debemos ir a casa y aclarar todo esto con mis padres.

Stear, llamó a la mesera, para pagar la cuenta, nos retiramos del café, subimos al auto de Monsieur Marchant y nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos Paulette, nos recibió, le pregunte por mis padres, ella estaba nerviosa, me informo que tenían una visita y que estaban en el despacho. Nos fuimos hacia allá, cuando nos íbamos acercando se escuchaban gritos, no supimos muy bien que pasaba, así que me arme de valor, gire la perilla para entrar, mis padres y su visita voltearon a verme sorprendidos, yo estaba igual, no podía creer con quién estaban…

Mi amor Albert.

Continuará…

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	12. Mi niña capitulo 12

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**ALBERT**

Al día siguiente que llegamos a primera hora Stear envío una tarjeta solicitando permiso para salir con Candy, en un corto tiempo recibió respuesta, asi que se alisto para ir por Candy, me fui con él, pero me quede retirado para que saliera con **mi niña**, cuando lo hizo, me acerque a la propiedad de los señores Leduc, toco la puerta y sale el mayordomo – Buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes, ¿los señores Leduc se encuentran en casa? – pregunte

-Sí, los señores se encuentran en casa, ¿A quién anuncio?

-Al señor William A. Andrew, por favor –

-Sígame, por favor – Me dijo, le fui siguiendo, entramos a la sala de espera, me tomo mi sombrero y se retiró.

Estaba ansioso y muy nervioso, no sabría explicarlo, pero también tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Señor Andrew, qué sorpresa, bienvenido – Me dijo el señor Leduc

-Buenas tardes, señor Leduc – Extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

-Pero pase, vamos a mi despacho, por aquí – señalándome el camino.

Llegamos al despacho y al poco tiempo llego la señora Leduc con bebida, que amablemente acepte. Tome asiento donde me indico el señor.

-Bien, señor Andrew, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? – Pregunto

-Pues, verán, me tomo de sorpresa que ustedes adoptaran a Candy, sin que yo me enterara, posteriormente se la trajeran a Francia, sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme, además otros pendientes que tengo tratar con ustedes.

-Pues empecemos desde el principio, señor Andrew, Candy, estaba ya muy decepcionada de su actitud hacia ella, entonces al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, fue hablar con nosotros y nos dijo que aceptaba nuestra propuesta, porque desde que la conocimos le habíamos dicho que la queríamos adoptar, pero siempre se negaba, nos imaginábamos la razón, pero cuando usted la ridiculizo, confirmamos nuestras sospechas de que estaba enamorada de usted. Así que hablamos con su tía quien tenía la tutela de ella, nos pidió tiempo, pues tenía que consultarlo con usted, pero como su prometida Marjorie no lo dejaba ni sol ni a sombra, pues su Tía se excusó diciendo que nunca tuvo oportunidad, así que nos cedió la tutela, pero la cambiamos por la adopción.

-Mi Tía nunca me dijo, nada, les aclaro que tuvo la oportunidad de decirme, pues, ella tenía que cederle la tutoría a George, no entiendo cómo lo hicieron sin que él se enterará tampoco.

-Eso no lo sabíamos, lo del Sr. George Johnson, nunca estuvimos enterados y al parecer, él tampoco.

-Tendré que comunicarme con George para que me aclare todo esto- Pensé.

-Continuando ese mismo día decidimos venirnos a Francia, queríamos que Candy se animara más para poder hacer un cambio en su vida, teníamos que alejarla de ese ambiente que la estaba perjudicando y la presencia de su prometida junto con la señorita Britter, no le ayudaba en nada. Esas mujeres y perdón que se lo diga, no son buenas, son egoístas, envidiosas, crueles.

-He de informarles que la Srita. Rogers, nunca fue mi prometida, y si tienen razón, la Srita. Britter es una muy mala influenza, ella le llenaba de cosas a la Srita. Marjorie, cuando sabía que estaba comprometida desde niña, eso me lo dijo su padre. No me sorprende en nada la opinión que tienen de ellas, nunca entendí porque lo creían.

-Sr. William, cómo no íbamos a creerle, si no lo dejaba, siempre lo tenía acaparado.

\- ¿Por qué no dejaron que me despidiera de ella? – pregunte

-Porque Candy no quiso, no quería verlo, después de que escucho como se refería a ella con su prometida.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?! – me sorprendió escucharlo, incluso Archie me había mencionado algo parecido - No importa, el asunto principal de mi visita señores Leduc es para que me permitan cortejar a **mi niña** Candy.

\- ¡Ni lo piense señor Andrew! Ahora ella es nuestra hija y no accedemos a su petición, en especial cuando está comprometido con la señorita Marjorie.

-Lo diré solo una vez, ¡Entre la señorita Marjorie y yo no hay nada!

-Claro, lo dice el hombre que ha tratado a nuestra hija como una niña en vez de darle su lugar como la señorita que es.

-El hecho que la tratara como tal no es de su incumbencia, les pido que me dejen…

\- ¡Silencio! Ya nos ha escuchado señor Andrew, no le entregaremos a Candy, además que está comprometida con un francés de confianza para nosotros, el joven Philip Marchant.

\- ¿Y creen que eso me impide cortejarla? He venido a Francia con el único propósito de estar a su lado.

-Lo sentimos, pero nuestra decisión es definitiva.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, los señores Leduc no me permitían estar con el amor de mi vida, las formalidades ya no me importaban, solo quería una cosa y era estar con mi niña.

\- No me importa su decisión, estoy frente a ustedes por** mi niña** Candy ¡Quiero que me permitan cortejarla!

\- ¡Que insolente! ¡No solo se atreve a exigirnos sino también a gritarnos! ¡Está comprometido y nos pide tal barbaridad!

\- ¡Yo no estoy comprometido! La señorita Britter le metió esa idea a la cabeza a la señorita Marjorie.

-¡Patrañas! Incluso ha inventado una excusa para no aceptar su responsabilidad, es una gran decepción señor Andrew.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entienden? ¡Candy es solo MÍA!

\- ¡Ella no le pertenece a nadie, mucho menos a usted!

\- ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡YO AMO A CANDY!

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Si de verdad la ama no la hubiera tratado como una niña y vestirla como una monja de mal gusto!

Lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina del señor Leduc eran nuestros gritos, del coraje que sentía en ese momento estoy seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento, podría arruinar mis negocios si ellos llegaran a contar lo sucedido ahora, pero no me importaba, ellos se negaban a dejarme ver a mi dulce y pequeña Candy, ¡Esto es el colmo! La señora Leduc que había presenciado todo con mala cara suavizo sus gestos y con voz molesta pero educada me dijo

-Señor Andrew, le pido que se retire de mi casa y no vuelva nunca más por nada, incluyendo a Candy.

\- ¡Pero yo la amo y la voy a conquistar, les gusté o no! – dije gritando y frustrado por su necedad.

\- ¡Está loco! No lo permitiremos, lo escucho, ¡JAMÁS! – exclamo furioso el señor Leduc.

Mi ira grande en ese momento que no me permitía saber por qué se negaban a que la cortejara, quería golpear al hombre frente a mí que impide estar con Candy, pero debía contenerme para no salir en peor estado, algo en el ambiente me inquietaba, no sé con certeza lo que sucedía, sin embargo, no podía permitir que alejaran a la mujer que amo solo por mis celos y no dejar que ningún otro igualado viera la hermosa señorita que era mi Candy,** mi niña**.

\- ¡Por favor señores Leduc! ¡Permítanme conquistar a Candy!

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Si no quiere ser expulsado de esta casa será mejor que se retracte de sus palabras y jure jamás volver!

\- ¿Y dejar a mi niña con un tipo que solo conozco de nombre? ¡No me iré sin ella!

\- ¡Y nosotros no queremos que usted nos pida su mano de nuevo!

\- En ese caso permitan que Candy decida si me quedo a conquistarla o me voy de Francia.

\- ¡No! Ella sabe que está comprometida y si aceptara que usted se quede sería una grosería de su parte después de que nosotros la adoptáramos.

\- ¿Una grosería de su parte? ¡Candy no les debe nada!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nosotros le dimos una nueva vida! ¡Un nuevo hogar y una familia! ¡Lo más que puede hacer es casarse con quien nosotros escogimos para ella!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Candy no es un objeto como para intercambiarla por más riquezas! – al decir riquezas la señora Leduc abrió sus ojos mientras cubría su boca con sus manos, mientras su esposo simplemente me observara impresionado y completamente rojo de la ira que sentía seguramente por mi insistencia de quedarme y recuperar a Candy exclamo.

\- ¡¿Qué esta insinuando señor Andrew?!

\- ¡Lo que escucharon! ¡Si de verdad amaran a Candy estoy seguro que le dejarían su libertad de escoger con quien casarse!

\- ¡Es un insolente! ¡Un ingrato! ¡Ahora nos acusa de utilizarla para nuestro beneficio!  
\- ¡Si no es así entonces permítanme acortejarla! ¡Les demostrare que la amo!

\- ¡JAMÁS! ¡USTED NUNCA TENDRA NUESTRO PERMISO! ¡AHORA LARGO DE ESTA CASA!

\- ¡YO NO ME IRÉ SIN MI NIÑA CANDY!

\- ¡Y sigue con lo mismo! ¡CANDY ES UNA SEÑORITA QUE ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON UN JOVEN FRANCES Y DEBE RESPETARLA! ¡Y USTED DEBE APRENDER A RESPETAR SU COMPROMISO CON LA SEÑORITA MARJORIE!

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGUNA PROMETIDA! – volví a decir mientras daba un golpe en el escritorio que estaba cerca haciéndolos saltar en sus lugares.

Me sorprenden que sigan insistiendo que estoy comprometido cuando la realidad era otra, ¿Lo que escucho Candy fue suficiente como para que los señores Leduc crean esa mentira creada por las palabras de Annie? ¡¿Cuándo se acabarán mis problemas?! Mi tía, George y los demás tenían razón al decirme que fui un idiota al perderla solo por vestirla como una niña, pero estaba dispuesto a remediarlo y ahora estaban los "padres" de Candy como un muro impenetrable que nos separa, si desean protegerla creo que hay mejores formas de hacerlo, ¿Por qué insistían no dejarme estar con ella? ¿Sera que hay algo más en todo esto? Si lo pienso bien, ¿Por qué mi tía accedió a darles a Candy? No creo que fuera solo para alejarla de mí y después decirme donde estaba.

-No se cuales sean sus intenciones con mi dulce Candy, solo les pido tiempo para cortejarla, cuando se acabe ese lapso y no he logrado avanzar entonces desistiré – dije más calmado y tragándome el coraje.

Los señores Leduc se miraron entre sí, solo esperaba que aceptaran mi propuesta, sino estoy seguro que saldré de esta casa siendo arrastrado por policías.

-No, es lo último que diremos, no permitiremos que tenga la mano de nuestra hija.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¡Solo les pido tiempo!

-Y nosotros decimos que no.

¡Que tercos son! En especial el señor Leduc, su esposa se mantenía callada, pero cada vez que insistía en mantenerme cerca de Candy me parecía ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía expresarlo; pero al ver al señor su rostro se hacía cada vez más rojo y su expresión más seria, ¿Por qué protegen a Candy?

\- ¿Por qué no quieren que se case conmigo? –

-No tenemos por qué darle explicaciones, ¡ahora váyase!

-Entiendan yo la amo y la voy a conquistar, les guste o no – dije casi gritando

-¡Está loco! No lo permitiremos, lo escucho, ¡JAMÁS! - el señor Leduc grito

En ese momento se escuchó que se abrió la puerta, giramos a ver quién era y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a mi niña… si esa hermosa niña que me robo el corazón.

-¡Candy! – dije

-¡Hija! – dijeron los señores Leduc

-¡Albert! – dijo Candy, quien sin dudarlo se acercó a mí, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla en mis brazos, otros la detuvieron

-No, Candy, recuerda que eres mi prometida – dijo un joven y a su lado estaba Stear

Candy esta sorprenda, por lo que le dice el joven, trata de zafarse, pero él la sujeta más, esto me molesta

-¡Suéltala! – Le digo y el joven solo se ríe

-No, ella es mi prometida y me debe respeto, no sé quién eres tú y ni me interesa…

-Suéltame, me haces daño, Frederick – dice Candy llorando, no lo soporto más y tomo las solapas del saco de ese desagradable hombre

-¡Suéltala! Eres un animal, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?!

Ese hombre se me queda viendo sonriéndome con burla el muy desgraciado, toma mis manos tratando de zafarse

-No sé quién sea usted, pero no le permito tocarme – y me empuja, librándose de mi –Ella es mi prometida y no voy a permitir que se acerque a ningún hombre que no sea su padre o yo, por eso fui a buscarla y la traje a casa.

Eso me enfurece más, pero ¡quién se cree este hombre! ¿Por qué cree que Candy es de su propiedad? Ella no es ningún objeto

-Eso lo veremos, porque Candy es quién decidirá con quién casarse – volteo a ver a mi niña

-¡Albert! – gritan Candy y Stear

-Pero ¡cómo se atreve! – grita la señora Leduc, tomado a Candy, ella trata de soltarse

-El señor Leduc, me mira con odio y me dice con cizaña – William, él es Frederick Marchant, prometido de Candy y apoyo lo que dice, mi hija le debe obediencia a nosotros y a él – esas palabras se me clavan en el corazón, mi niña esta tan sorprendida.

El señor Frederick voltea a verme con más burla, se acerca a Candy y le da un beso en los labios, como ella está sujeta por su madre, se pone roja de coraje, Stear me dice – Tío creo que es hora de irnos, eso me saca del trance.

-¡No! Señores Leduc, les insisto que me dejen cortejar a Candy, saben que la amo y soy correspondido… -Sentí un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Cómo se atreve! Candy es MI PROMETIDA, qué no ha entendido, yo si soy un hombre, que la ama y la defiende, no un payaso que solo la ridiculizaba - mi sorpresa es tan grande, qué le habrán dicho estos señores, no pienso, solo actuó y devuelvo el golpe, obviamente el señor Frederick cayo, hubo gritos que no entendí.

Él se paró y ataco nuevamente, esto se volvió una pelea, Stear junto con el mayordomo trataban de separarme, pues estaba encima del Sr. Marchant, en ese momento veo que entran dos policías y uno me golpea con el tolete, haciendo que soltará a mi rival. Veo a Candy que está llorando, Stear enojado, la señora viéndome con odio y el infeliz que esta tirado en el piso con burla.

-¡Quiero que saquen a este señor de mi casa! ¡Lo quiero en la cárcel! – dice gritando

-¡Nooooo! Por favor padre, déjalo libre – pide Candy

-¡Estás loca, hija! No lo quiero ver nunca más, no quiero que se te acerque, no lo entiendes – dice gritando, Candy se encoje del susto, trato de soltarme, pero me tienen bien sujeto, esos mastodontes

-Candy, te juro por mi vida que regresaré por ti, solo te pido que me esperes, ¡Te amo! – digo con seguridad, ella me ve, solo asiente, me da tristeza verla así.

-¿Algo más señores Leduc? ¿Van a levantar denuncia? Para escoltarlos a la comisaría – dice uno de los policías

-¡Claro que iremos! – dice el señor Marchant, quien está junto al señor Leduc, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios.

Los policías me dirigen a la salida cuando escucho - ¡Te amo, Albert! – me giro y veo como la señora Leduc, abofetea a **mi niña**, no puedo hacer nada, solo veo como "su madre" se la lleva de ahí, seguida por una joven.

Continuará…


	13. Mi niña capitulo 13

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO TRECE**

**Stear**

Estoy realmente molesto con mi Tío, ¡¿Cómo es posible que se haya comportado como un animal?! Cuando me prometió que se comportaría, pero lo entiendo, no es fácil aceptar que la mujer que amas, esté comprometida con otro y el comportamiento de los señores Leduc, no fue el mejor ante mis ojos, pareciera que estaban negociando un objeto al mejor postor.

No sé qué hablo mi tío con ellos, pero ahora tengo un grave problema ¡¿Cómo sacarlo de la cárcel?!

No me queda de otra, que hablarle a George, sé que me regañará, pero tiene que ayudar a mi Tío, aunque sea a la distancia.

Tomo el teléfono y le pido a la operadora que me comunique a la Mansión, espero un buen rato

-Señor Cornwell, su llamada esta lista, lo comunico – dice la operadora

-Gracias, señorita- le contesto después de un momento, escucho que contestan

-¿Aló? Dorothy, ¿Esta George?

-Si, joven Stear, me permite voy a visarle que le llama – Me dice

Otro momento de espera

-¿Alo? Señorito Stear –

-George ¡Qué bueno que me contestas, eres muy difícil de localizar, no sé como lo hace mi Tío –

-Dejándome recado y yo me comunico – dice serio, estoy a punto de darme topes en la pared

-Bueno luego hablo de eso, me urge que consigas un abogado aquí en París

-¿Para qué? ¿Van a cerrar, negocios? Que yo sepa William iba a cortejar a Candy, no hacer negocios…

-¡GEORGE! – Grito

-¡Qué! – me contesta

-Necesito un abogado para sacar a mi Tío de la cárcel

-¡Quuuuué! ¿Por qué está en la cárcel?

-Fue a ver a los señores Leduc, para pedir permiso para cortejar a Candy, no sé lo que hablaron antes de que llegará con ella, cuando entramos al despacho, ellos estaban gritando, solo mi Tío les pedía que la dejaran cortejar y le decían que no.

Candy está comprometida con el señor Frederick Marchant, éste la alejo de mi Tío, empezaron a discutir, y se armó la pelea. Llego la policía y se llevaron a William, levantaron cargos, ¡por favor, George me urge un abogado!

-Pedazo de imbécil, por mi lo dejaba para que escarmiente, ¡imbécil! – dice muy molesto

-¡George! A mí no me importa lo que pienses, necesito que me ayudes, mi Tío no puede quedarse en la cárcel, por todas las mentiras que esos señores levantaron en contra de él, aparte de eso no me dejan verlo sin la presencia de uno. ¡Asi que George, mueve tus influencias aquí en París para que salga!

¡Quiero que lo hagas ya! – Tan enojado estoy que le cuelgo.

Después de un rato escucho el timbre del teléfono –

-¿Aló? – contesto

-Soy George, te paso los datos del abogado para que te comuniques con él para verse en la comisaría – Me dice

-George, gracias y discúlpame por la forma de terminar la plática hace rato.

-Solo le pido señorito Alastair, me mantenga informado. Anote por favor-

Tomo nota de lo que me dice. Colgamos y me comunico con el Abogado para ponernos de acuerdo.

**En la comisaría**

Llego a la hora citada con el abogado, se llama Philip Dumont, nos saludamos y entramos para hablar con el encargado del caso de mi Tío

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Philip Dumont, soy el abogado del Señor William Albert Andrew – dice con seguridad – me gustaría hablar con mi cliente, por favor; el joven aquí presente es su sobrino y entrará conmigo.

-Está bien - dice el jefe de la comisaría - por aquí por favor – nos señala una puerta que llevan a unas celdas provisionales, en segunda esta mi tío, sentado cabizbajo

-¡Tío! – digo, él voltea a verme –Vengo con el abogado –

-Gracias, Stear – dice

-Mi nombre es Philip Dumont, seré su abogado por petición del Sr. Johnson – dice

-George, ¿lo envío él? - Pregunto mi Tío

-Sí señor, él es mi amigo, bien comencemos, dígame qué fue lo qué pasó, porque sus cargos son serios

-¿Es cierto que usted llegó a la casa Leduc, agresivo?

-No

-¿Es cierto que en todo momento estuvo gritando que quería llevarse a la Srita, Leduc?

-No

-¿Es cierto que usted les ofreció dinero a los señores Leduc, para comprar a su hija?

-No, todo lo que dijeron esos señores y el señor Marchant es mentira, cierto que me ofusque, pero tengo de testigo a mi sobrino, ellos llegaron cuando empecé a enojarme, me provocaron sobre todo el señor Frederick.

El empezó a golpearme y yo solo me defendí.

El abogado voltea a ver a mi sobrino y le pregunta - ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, es verdad, cuando nosotros llegamos, mi tío les estaba pidiendo permiso para cortejar a la señorita Leduc, ellos lo corrieron y fue cuando entramos. Candy iba abrazar a mi Tío, cuando el señor Marchant la tomo y le dijo que no se acercara, que le debía obediencia por ser su prometida, esto hizo que William lo separa de ella, pero en ningún momento lo ataco, fue, al contrario, él señor Frederick, lo hizo, porque mi Tío estaba muy alterado y se resistía a salir de ahí.

Pero quién ataco primero fue el señor Marchant, ellos están mintiendo.

-Hay que buscar más testigos, ya sé quién –

Voy hablar con el administrador de ellos, si él estaba en casa de los señores debió ver algo –

-¿Puedo salir bajo fianza? – Pregunto mi tío

-Permítame, iré hablar con el juez del caso, regreso en un momento – Se retiró

-Tío, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer todo esto? –

-Stear, yo solo fui hablar con ellos, me desesperaron, cuando ustedes llegaron estábamos en una discusión porque se aferran a Marjorie es mi prometida, Candy escucho una conversación entre nosotros, mal interpreto las palabras, por eso su decisión de venirse con ellos, si lo hubiera hecho en calidad de enfermera, todo sería diferente, la tía Elroy tuvo mucho que ver con la adopción de Candy. No sabes cómo me siento, daría todo por regresar en el tiempo, pero la estupidez me cegó – Empezó a llorar

-Tío, tranquilízate, veremos que se puede hacer, te juro que rescataremos a Candy de esos señores –

Llego el abogado – Si pueden pagar la fianza. ¿trae dinero con usted Stear? –

-Claro, vamos a pagar, si no me alcanza, voy al banco a sacar más, prepárate Tío, saldrás de aquí y de las acusaciones de esos señores.

**Albert**

¡Al fin libre! Pero triste, **mi niña** está confinada en esa casa, gracias a el administrador de los señores Leduc, pude salir limpio sin ningún cargo, él fue testigo de todo, pero se quedó sin empleo, estoy arreglándome para ir al restaurante a reunirme con Stear, Philip y Jerome.

Ingreso al restaurante, el encargado me lleva al privado donde se encuentran reunidos los demás, es una pequeña sala donde esta una mesa para seis personas, totalmente privada.

-Buenas tardes, vamos a comer y después hablaremos de lo que me interesa.

Degustamos una rica comida y bebida. Al terminar se inicia la charla.

-Señor Jerome, tengo entendido que usted es primo de Philip, le agradezco su cooperación además me gustaría ofrecerle un empleo en mis empresas, más bien a ambos, tengo buenas referencias de ustedes, pero lo único que lamento es que la señorita Leduc, este sola con esas arpías –

-No, está sola la señorita Leduc, Señor Andrew, mi prometida todavía trabaja ahí, tuvimos que decir que rompíamos nuestro compromiso, porque si no a ella también la despedirían, entonces si la dejaríamos desprotegida, por el momento sé que le dieron otro puesto, la retiraron de ser su mucama, ahora es una señora mayor, muy estricta. Todo cambio a raíz de que usted llego a pedir permiso para cortejarla, están muy protegidos por el señor Marchant – dijo Jerome

-Todo esto es mi culpa, de verdad daría todo por estar con **mi niña** – digo con tristeza y arrepentido

-¿Por qué le dice **"Mi niña"**? si es una mujer muy hermosa, Señor Andrew- pregunto Philip

-Porque para mí siempre será mi niña, la conocí cuando yo tenía diez y ella cuatro, me enamoré por su forma de ser, rebelde, risueña, feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra, aparte de ser bonita, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue acentuando su hermosura tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-¿Y por qué la perdió? - pregunto

-Por zoquete – dijo Jerome

-¿Cómo se atreve decirle así a mi tío?

-Es la verdad, Stear, fue muy cortés al decirme así, me supongo que su prometida le conto algo, que debió decirle Candy, ¿Me equivoco? -

-No, señor Andrew, tiene usted toda la razón, solo sé que la vestía como monja, vestidos casi de niña. La señorita Leduc fue lo que le dijo –

-Así es … – recordé cuando la conocí, sonreí con tristeza - Fui con mis padres al orfanato donde ella estaba, cuando la vi por primera vez, ¿Saben cómo la encontré? – Negaron con la cabeza – dándole de golpes a Ralph, me acerque y cargue para separarla de él, cuando volteo a verme, ni se amedrento, quería golpearme a mí también cuando vi sus ojos… - Sonreí con un poco de alegría -esas dos esmeraldas que tiene me enamore … estaban tan limpios, se notaba una luz que me encanto, convencí a mis después padres que la tomaran bajo su tutela, la vi hermosa – tomo un poco de vino -

-Con el paso de los años, me sentí seguro de mis sentimientos, cuando tuve que irme para perfeccionar mis estudios, me sentía muy triste pues la extrañaba, regrese y me encuentro a una hermosísima mujer, no saben todo lo que pensé e imagine- lo digo con molestia, coraje –planee como alejarla de esos hombres que la quisieran conquistar, por eso le compre esos vestidos, para que nadie se le acercará, fue una estupidez, lo sé, no enfrente mis miedos y en vez de conquistarla lo que hice fue vestirla como niña, pero también estuvieron la Srita Britter y Marjorie, quienes se aliaron para separarme de ella y lo lograron, ¡No saben qué arrepentido estoy! – Soltando algunas lágrimas

-Tío la verdad si la regaste, yo no sabía que la conocías desde antes que llegara a la mansión, pero quién no se enamoraría de ella, si es bella, inteligente… - Stear fue interrumpido

-¿Inteligente? Eso lo dudo – dijo Philip – Si lo fuera, no hubiera aceptado ser hija de los señores Leduc –

-Es inteligente, solo que ingenua, se dejó engañar por ellos, se mostraron muy paternales, para que aceptará – Dije - Candy los conoció en el hospital, acababan de llegar a América, venían con el único hijo que les quedaba, pero falleció al ingresar, el otro había fallecido durante el viaje, ella era la encargada de cuidar al señor, pero según **mi niña**, la señora hablaba de quería adoptarla, pues siempre quiso una niña, la conquistaron llenándola de cariño, se metieron a mi casa para convencernos, siempre me negué, nunca creí que mi tía se las diera en bandeja de plata –

-Por cierto, Tío, ella viene a París hablar contigo, y con ella la familia de tu futura esposa – Solo negué con la cabeza –

-Asi qué tiene prometida y quiere quedarse con la señorita Leduc – dijo Jerome -¡es un cínico!

-No entiende, yo vine a conquistar a Candy, mi tía me dio tres meses para hacerlo, se debió de enterar por los señores Leduc que fui rechazado, por eso viene para presentarme a la mujer que quiere sea mi esposa. Pero no lo permitiré, pero … ¡No sé qué hacer! – estoy desesperado que me halo los cabellos.

-Sabe, Señor Andrew, debe calmarse, si no, no podemos hacer nada, yo al igual que mi primo le aceptamos el empleo y le ayudaremos a salvar a la señorita Leduc – dijo Jerome

-¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarán? –

-Primero lo primero, debe conseguirme los papales de traspaso de adopción – dijo Philip – Por ahí empezaremos

Asi con mejor ánimo, empezamos hacer sugerencias y planes para rescatar a Candy.

Tiempo después llegamos al departamento, todo lo que platicamos tenía un fin Candy.

-¿Aló? George, soy yo William, necesito saber si puedo contar con tu confianza, porque lo que te voy a pedir es estrictamente confidencial, no quiero que se entere mi tía –

-Siempre he estado de tu lado Albert, no sé porque dudas ahora de mí, ¿Puedo saberlo?

-¿Tú estuviste en la lectura del testamento de mis padres, Cierto?

-No, Albert, tu tía me dijo que yo no estaba incluido, ¿Por qué?

-Bien, ahora entiendo, necesito que me traigas el testamento de mis padres, los papeles de adopción de Candy, Stear va para allá y tú te vienes a París, pero mañana mismo si se puede. Cuando llegues te explico –

-¿De dónde voy a sacar los papeles que pides? –

-¿Cómo que de dónde? Del Banco George contamos con bóveda para guardar las joyas, papeles importantes, así que ve ya hablé con el gerente a cargo para que te deje entrar y retirar lo que necesites –

-Está bien, William, aquí está tu hermana Rose, quiere hablar contigo, le urge-

-Sí, gracias – George me comunica con mi hermana

-¡William! ¿Qué paso? La Tía está enojada, porque no regresas, decidió ir a París para presentarte a tu futura esposa, que por cierto no me gusta nada, no tengo buen presentimiento, por favor ¡Dime qué pasa! - Dice toda alterada

-Calma, Rose, por eso quiero que George venga inmediatamente, ¿Crees poder llevar las empresas en mi ausencia?

-¡Claro que sí, hermanito! Yo te sugiero que Stear se quede allá contigo, ya nos arreglaremos como podamos.

-Perfecto, ahora le digo que no se va, ya me escucho – Stear me levanta el pulgar –nos vemos hermana y gracias.

Me quedo pensativo, tenemos que planear todo muy bien, sin que mi tía se de cuenta, me las pagará una a una si es cierto lo que sospecho.

Continuará


	14. MI niña capitulo 14

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

**CANDY**

Después de la bofetada que me dio "mi madre", empezó mi martirio,

-¡Mamá suéltame, me haces daño! – Era tan fuerte su agarre que sentía como me enterraba sus uñas.

-Por favor, suéltame, quiero ir con papá, no quiero que le haga daño a Albert- suplicaba, me empujo contra la pared y solo sentí otra vez su mano en mi rostro ¡Plaf!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir semejante cosa?! – me grito y siguió empujándome hasta a mi habitación, una vez a dentro me aventó, caí al piso, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y escurrir por el rostro

-A partir de hoy estarás sin salir de esta habitación, solo saldrás para recibir a tu prometido, ¡me escuchaste! – Me le quede viendo con sorpresa, atrás de ella estaba Paulette, quien estaba tan sorprendida como yo, mi madre giro para salir de ahí, cuando la vio –Está es la última vez que la atiendes, a partir de mañana te regresas a la cocina y Gelardine ocupara tu lugar – Salió dando un portazo. Paulette, se acercó a mí y me abrazo -Madamaiselle Candy, ¿qué paso? -

-¿En verdad, no sabes qué paso? – pregunte entre sollozos

-Bueno… es que… ¡sí! Lo escuche todo junto a Jerome, solo que él salió primero para no tener problemas con los señores, vamos Madamaiselle, a bañarla para curarle las heridas de sus muñecas – cuando dijo eso voltee a ver mis manos y efectivamente estaban sangrando por el agarre de mi mamá.

Me metí a la bañera que Paulette había preparado y mis lágrimas seguían en mí, ella se acercó y empezó a limpiar mi cuerpo

-¿Sabes, algo Paulette? –

-¿Qué? – dijo

-No sé en qué se convirtieron los señores Leduc, parecen que no me quisieran – seguí llorando

-Eso yo puedo decirlo, ellos se veían muy contentos con usted, pero siempre los veía encerrados en el despacho, hay muchas cosas que usted ignora, debe estar más al pendiente –me dijo

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, Paulette? – pregunto entre hipos

-No puedo decirle Madamaiselle – me acerco la toalla

-Tienes que decirme, por favor, Paulette, creí que eras mi amiga – dije

-Madamaiselle Candy, la quieren casar con Frederick Marchant porque… -

-¡Largo de aquí Paulette! Desde este momento ya no estás al cuidado de mi hija – dijo mi madre quien entro y escucho las ultimas palabra de ella, cabizbaja se acercó a la puerta y mi madre la tomo de un brazo – No quiero verte cerca de ella, me entiendes, si lo haces quedas fuera de esta casa, ¡¿Entendido?! Y la saco de la habitación.

-¿Cariño? – Trato de acercarse, yo me aleje de ella, tome mi pijama – Hija… por favor permitirme que me acerque a ti, eres mi vida, te quiero – me dijo dulcemente

-¿En verdad, me quieren? – Pregunte

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te amamos! – Por eso siempre insistimos que fueras nuestra hija

-Si en verdad, me quisieran, dejarían que yo este a lado del hombre que amo, siempre lo he amado desde niña – dije con coraje, pero firme, otra vez las lágrimas empezaban a salir

-¡¿Estás loca?! – me dijo - ¡Nunca dejaríamos casarte con ese hombre! ¡No te conviene! – se paseaba por la habitación y estrujándose las manos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte, mi madre se me quedo viendo

-¿Por qué?... Hija… cariño, de verdad no quiero hablar de esto, solo sé que nos debes obediencia a nosotros, sabemos lo que te conviene – esta alterada, pero quería mostrarse serena.

-Es que no entiendo, yo siempre tuve libertad de escoger lo que quería, los señores Andrew, lo aplicaron conmigo…

-¡Basta! Candy – Su grito me asusto - cariño, no quiero que los vuelvas a mencionar a ninguno de ellos, ya no perteneces a ese Clan, ahora eres nuestra hija y te debes a nosotros, así que aprenderás a obedecernos, porque tienes que ser la perfecta esposa de Monsieur Marchant- dijo nerviosa y frotándose las manos.

No lo podía creer, mis ilusiones se fueron al suelo, nunca me imaginé. que ellos quieran doblegarme ¿Qué hice?

-Ahora que recuerdo, quiero que empaques todas las alhajas que te dio esa familia y las devuelvas, es una petición de tu prometido, así que lo harás y no acepto una negación, ¿Entendiste Candice? – solo la veía

\- ¡¿Entendiste, Candice?! – repitió mi madre

Con miedo conteste que si, su rostro era atemorizante – Bien, voy a ordenar que te suban la cena, te recuerdo que te quedas aquí, sin salir – Sin decir más se retiró.

Me arrojé en mi cama, llorando, golpeando el colchón, me arrepentía de haber aceptado ser su hija, ¡¿En qué me metí?!

Al día siguiente regresé con una tarjeta todas las alhajas que me dieron mientras viví con ellos, me sentía triste, durante el transcurso se puso gris, para mí, Paulette, solo me llevaba mis comidas, mi madre me presentó a Gelardine, era una mujer, corpulenta, sé que nunca se casó, se dedicó a cuidar hijas de las mejores familias de París, ahora está conmigo, me dio la impresión de ser una "Generala", se notaba cierta amargura en su mirada, y efectivamente parecía mi sombra, no me dejaba sola.

Eran las ocho de la noche, me encontraba vestida para recibir a "mi prometido", baje las escaleras, ahí estaba él, me sonreía, llegando a los últimos escalones me ofreció su mano para terminar de bajar, sin soltarme me beso, sentí asco, la retiré de inmediato, sentí como me tomaba del brazo con fuerza, para dirigirnos a la sala donde se encontraban mis padres.

Entramos y nos sentamos frente a mis padres, ellos se veían complacidos con este señor, yo sonreí.

-Hija, el señor Marchant tiene algo muy importante que decirnos – Me les quede mirando.

-Verás, mi querida Candice – dijo Frederick con un tono autoritario - he hablado con tu padre anteriormente, y sabes que eres mi prometida, en esta ocasión especial, para nosotros, quiero hacerte entrega de tu anillo de compromiso, pues pronto haremos el anuncio del mismo – tomo mi mano y puso en mi dedo anular un anillo, de oro amarillo con un diamante rectangular con zafiros al alrededor, hermoso, no lo niego, pero viniendo de él, no me agrada nada.

-Es hermoso, gracias – Le sonreí por cortesía, ya mi destino está escrito.

-¡Felicidades! – dijeron mis padres – Vamos a brindar y pasamos al comedor – Así lo hicimos brindamos por nuestro compromiso y cenemos, al terminar, mi prometido me invito a caminar por el jardín, mis padres aceptaron.

Creí que la señora Geraldine iba con nosotros, se quedó en la puerta, parece que también obedece a Frederick, pues nos dejó solos, temblaba con la presencia de él, no me agrada, para ser sincera, me gusto cuando vino con Terry y recibía con gusto sus orquídeas, pero cuando paso lo de Albert y que me enteré que era su prometida, vi como era en realidad.

Ahora estoy obligada a casarme con él ¿qué haré? ¿qué me espera? ¿seré feliz? Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos un poco retirados de la casa.

-¡Candice, estoy hablando! – escuche en un tono molesto – Voltee a verlo, su mirada era muy obscura, me dio miedo

-Perdón, ¿qué me decías? – pregunte, pero no me gusto su sonrisa.

-Te decía que, si para el próximo fin de semana damos el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, pero parece que no te interesa –

-La verdad, no me interesa – dije con molestia, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo, él me tomo del brazo con brusquedad

-Así que no te interesa nada, déjame decirte muchachita caprichosa, que conmigo no se juega y tus padres están de acuerdo en todo conmigo, serás mía y tendrás que aprender a obedecerme en todo, hasta en la cama, harás lo que yo diga desde ahora …

-Pero quién te crees que eres, no eres más que mi prometido y te sientes con derechos sobre mí, creo que te equivocaste de mujer, porque yo no soy sumisa – traté de soltarme, pero lo que recibí fue una bofetada que me tiro al piso

\- ¿Crees que no podre domarte?, te equivocas, lo voy hacer por la buenas o las malas – Me levanto de un jalón y me acerco a su duro pecho y sujetándome por la cintura –Eres mía desde que tu padre acepto este compromiso y ellos me van apoyar en todo - y sin más me besó con poca sutileza, era mi primer beso, fue horrible la experiencia, sentí asco, me solté de sus brazos, me regrese corriendo pase junto a mis padres, quienes trataron de detenerme, pero me fui directo a mi habitación, llegue a mi cama llore de desesperación, enojo y de miedo, si mucho miedo, luego me dirigí al baño a vomitar, aún sentía su sabor, al terminar me enjuague mi boca y me refresque el rostro, estaba saliendo cuando mi madre entro.

-¿Qué pasa, Candice? ¿Por qué entraste así? dejaste a tu prometido preocupado por ti – cuando me giro ella vio con horror el golpe en mi mejilla -¿Te caíste en el jardín?

-¡¿Caerme?! – le pregunte – No, madre, ese maldito me golpeo- Mi madre se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación

-¡Pero qué dices! – dijo con exageración - ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡El no haría tal cosa! Te caíste, estamos de acuerdo y eso es lo que dirás – No lo podía creer, ¡Frederick tenía razón! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer?

Al día siguiente, Paulette, me llevó mi desayuno, al verme el golpe en mi mejilla me miro con preocupación, Geraldine estaba al pendiente de todo, siempre revisaba todas mis cosas, pero al no encontrar nada, se iba en esta ocasión fue igual – Enseguida regreso, voy con su mamá. Quédate con ella y no le dirijas la palabra, ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias – se retiró

-Madamaiselle Candy, no puedo creer que ese señor la trate así y sus padres lo permitan ¿Sabe que despidieron a Jerome? – Me dijo sobándome mi mejilla

-No sabía Paulette, ¿Por qué lo despidieron? – hablábamos en voz baja y pendiente de la puerta.

-Porque ayudo al joven Andrew, para que saliera de la comisaría, su primo le pidió que testificará a favor de él, así lo hizo y cuando vino, su padre lo despidió sin recomendación – me dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Paulette, estoy segura que el señor Andrew, lo ayudará – le dije tomando su mano

-¿De verdad? – me pregunto

-Claro que si, Albert no es como ellos –

En eso escuchamos pasos en el pasillo que se acercaban a la habitación – Madamaiselle Candice, le trajeron esto – Era Geraldine quien me mostraba una caja, Paulette estaba junto a la puerta – Tu muchacha regresa al rato por la charola, vete – le ordeno muy grosera, me entrego el paquete, lo puse a un lado de la mesa y continúe desayunando.

Al terminar, tomé el paquete y lo abrí, dentro había un juego de collar, aretes y pulsera, de diamantes con zafiros, no hacia falta saber quién los enviaba, pues eran el complemento de mi anillo de compromiso. Leí la nota

"Para mi bella prometida, espero los uses en nuestro compromiso"

Tu dueño,

Frederick Marchant

\- ¡Patán! – fue lo que pensé

-Es hermoso, madamaiselle Candy - dijo Geraldine – al rato le traerán su vestido para el compromiso, se va ver hermosa – dijo con un tono amargo.

-Gracias, madame Geraldine – le dije sonriendo, me levante y lo lleve a la caja de seguridad de mi vestidor, escuche que tocaron la puerta

-Hija, ¿cómo estás? - pregunto mi madre, si supiera como estoy, pero no le interesa - ¿Te gusto lo que te envío Frederick? –

-Sí, mamá, me encanto – dije con sarcasmo

-¡Ay hija! Deberías ser más comprensible con tu prometido, este fin de semana será anunciado su compromiso y debes estar radiante, así que pórtate bien con él y procura no tener accidentes –

-¿Es broma? – me pregunté, salí del vestidor y la vi frente a la ventana – Está bien mamá me portaré bien con Frederick – le dije

-Eso está muy bien, mi vida, bueno te dejo voy a salir con tu padre para avanzar lo de tu boda, iremos a la iglesia y al salón… -

-¿Yo no voy a ir? – pregunté – Creí que yo iba escoger todo -

-No hija, tu no irás a ningún lado, ni creas que daremos oportunidad de que te encuentres con esa familia – dijo – bien me voy, ya te informaré, por cierto, Monsieur Marchant dijo que su boda será en tres meses ya una vez anunciado su compromiso, deberás ir con él a eventos sociales, solo con él y nosotros.

Salió de mi habitación

-Bien, madamaiselle Candy, vamos a empezar con el bordado, su madre me trajo estas telas para que empiece hacer su ajuar de boda.

Estaba en silencio, bordando, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el jardín, el cual me hacía recordar la vida sana y bella que llevaba con los Andrew, fui una estúpida orgullosa, que acepte ser hija de estos señores, me siento engañada, pero reconozco que parte fue mi culpa.

Tengo que librarme o escapar antes de la boda, pero ¿cómo lo haré?

-Madamasaille Candy, tiene visitas – me dijo Geraldine tocándome en el hombre, di un brinco – Lo siento, pero no me hacía caso, su amiga Karen se encuentra aquí, ¿la hago pasar? – pregunto

-Sí, hágala pasar, por favor – Me da gusto que venga a verme

-¡Candy!

-¡Karen! – Nos abrazamos

-¿Desean qué les traigan algo de tomar? – Pregunto Geraldine

-Si, por favor, que sea té y pastelillos – le dije con una sonrisa

Geraldine se sorprendió, pues desde que estaba conmigo, no me había visto sonreír-

-Enseguida Madamaiselle Candy – se retiro

-¡Ay amiga! Tengo que decirte que Terry está preocupado por ti, cuando se enteró de todo, no lo podía creer, está arrepentido – Me dijo Karen toda preocupada

-Pues yo también me arrepiento de todo esto Karen, no me dan otra opción, ¿sabes lo que le hicieron a Albert? – pregunte

-¡Quién no lo sabe! Todo París, querida, pero él se ha recompuesto, creo que no te quería mucho porque se le ha visto con una mujer, es escocesa, muy bonita y del mismo nivel económico que la familia Andrew – Muy sutilmente Karen me paso una nota, me dirigí al balcón y la leí:

"Candy, te ayudaremos, saldrás antes de que te cases"

Karen con señas me dijo que la rompiera, creo que Geraldine había regresado, entre a la recamara, efectivamente ahí estaba, me acerque a Karen y le pase los papelitos. Geraldine volteo a verme y sin más se acercó a revisarme las manos y el vestido, luego volteo a ver a Karen, se acercó para tomarle las manos cuando le dio un manotazo.

-Ni se atreva, que yo no soy hija de los señores Leduc – dijo Karen con tono molesto, Geraldine retrocedió, yo no sabía si reírme por la expresión de su cara.

Continuamos charlando entre pastelillos y té, después de una hora más o menos, Karen se fue sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Continuará …

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	15. Mi Niña capitulo 15

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

**Albert**

Mi tía llego a París, nos enfrentamos otra vez, pero en esta ocasión bajo a mis condiciones acepto su derrota.

Entre Philip, Jerome, George, Stear y yo, hemos trabajado mucho, hemos descubierto negocios de dudosa procedencia que manejan los Leduc y mi pequeña está con esos malnacidos.

Mi tía se regresó a Escocia, para seguir instruyendo a Archie que es lo último que le permití.

La familia Sinclair está en el mismo edificio de apartamentos, pero dos pisos abajo, es la familia de mi prometida, pero aun así no descansaré por apartar a mi niña de esos señores.

Estoy en el despacho cuando tocan la puerta, doy el pase, es mi prometida la señorita Evanna Sinclair –Hola, William, vengo por ti para llevarte a cenar tienes que distraerte – me dijo con su dulce voz.

-Está bien vamos – tomé del perchero mi saco y sombrero, le ofrecí mi brazo y salimos, nos dirigimos al restaurante que está cerca de los apartamentos, llegamos, nos llevaron a una mesa que estaba al final y se notaba que había más privacidad.

Estaban tomando nuestra orden cuando ingresaron tres jóvenes a quienes sentaron cerca de nosotros, también fueron atendidos rápidamente, estábamos degustando la comida cuando escuchamos la siguiente conversación:

-Karen y Robert, tengo algo que contarles, es sobre Candy –Dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño obscuro

-Pero ya cuenta, no dejes con la duda, acaso ¿te gusta? – pregunto el que se llama Robert

-No seas imbécil, ¿cómo te atreves a preguntar eso delante de mi prometida? - Contesto

-¡Uy! Perdón Terry, solo era broma – empezó a reír

-Bueno ya basta chicos, suelta la lengua Terry – dijo Karen

-¿Se acuerdan cuando fui hablar con el papá de Candy?

-Si

-Pues resulta que quería que yo me comprometiera con ella, pues no quiere que se una a un tal William Andrew, según qué porque es un mal hombre, no acepte porque soy hijo de un Duque y además ya estoy comprometido con Karen, solo estamos en el arte de la actuación por cierto tiempo, eso le explique al señor… -Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que les llevo su cena.

-Continúa, Terry –le dijo la chica

-Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de presentarle a otro inversionista hijo de buena familia de aquí de París, yo lo conozco porque estudiamos juntos, cuando mi padre vivía aquí, cuando le presente al señor Leduc, ambos quedaron encantados al conocerse y creo que fue porque Candy mostro interés en mi amigo, que no debería llamarlo así…- fue interrumpido

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te hizo algo? – pregunto Robert

-Pues a mi no, pero si a Candy, me siento muy mal por ella – dijo todo arrepentido

-¡¿Qué le hizo ese infeliz a mi amiga?! ¡Dime, Terry! – La chica casi lo golpea

-Pues el otro día me lo encontré y tenía golpes en su rostro, me acerque a saludarlo, le pregunte qué le había pasado, me dijo que por proteger a su prometida (todos con cara de sorpresa) golpeo a un tipo que la acosa todo el tiempo, que fue a su casa dizque a pedir permiso para casarse con ella, él todo un caballero, según sus palabras, le pidió que se fuera, cosa que se negó ese fulano y se fueron a los golpes, los llevaron a la comisaría y lo acuso de otras cosas más – Comento Terry todo preocupado

Todos estaban con la incertidumbre – Pero no le crees, ¿verdad? – pregunto Karen

-Estás en lo cierto, no le creo nada, porque en otra ocasión me lo volvi a encontrar y me dio una versión diferente y…

\- ¡Qué! - Casi a gritos le dijeron desesperados

-Calma, el muy desgraciado golpeo a Candy – Esa confesión hizo que me pusiera rojo de coraje y apretara los puños, Evanna, me tomo de la mano para que me calmara. Seguí escuchando.

Karen se había tapado la boca con ambas manos y Robert está indignado

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Dijo Karen – cuéntanos más no dejes así –

-Sí, el muy desgraciado, tiene información de que Candy ya no es pura, que se entregó a ese fulano, por eso la trata así, dijo que en su noche de bodas la va tratar como lo que es una zorra; no saben cómo me dieron ganas de golpearlo – Terry apretaba las manos.

-Debemos hacer algo, Candy no es así y no creo nada de lo que te dijo tu amigo – Dijo Karen

-No es mi amigo, me siento mal, por lo que hice y no sé cómo remediarlo, ese desgraciado infeliz, quiere verla sufrir.

Ya no pude más me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a ellos –Buenas noches, señorita y caballeros, me presento soy William Albert Andrew, yo soy ese fulano que acosa a su amiga Candy, tenemos que charlar sobre lo que escuche – Ellos me vieron con sorpresa, estaban dudosos de lo que les propuse, pero aceptaron al final y nos ofrecieron sentarnos con ellos.

**Candy**

Llego el dichoso día de mi compromiso, lucía un vestido azul de seda cuello halter con tiras, espalda descubierta y con un drapeado atrás, hermoso trabajo de Madame Chanel, lo acompañe con la joyería que me dio mi prometido, cuando llegamos al lugar, fuimos recibidos por los padres de Frederick, el señor Fabrice y la señora Brigitte, al entrar a la mansión nos presentaron a Francis y Georgette, Fabian y Josephine, quienes eran hermanos y cuñadas de Frederick.

Al entrar al salón, nos dirigimos al estrado, el señor Frabrice, tomo una copa y con un cuchillo toco para que le prestarán atención, todos los invitados giraron hacia él – Buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos a mi casa y el motivo es para hacer de su conocimiento el compromiso de mi hijo Frederick con la hija de los Leduc, la señorita Candice.

Frederick me tomo de la mano y nos pusimos al frente donde mostre mi anillo de compromiso.

-Ellos contraerán matrimonio dentro de tres meses, brindemos por los novios ¡Salud! – dijo el señor tomos brindamos. Apenas le di un sorbo a mi copa cuando él me la arrebato – No tomes, querida, no quiero verte de ofrecida con los invitados – Yo abrí la boca de la sorpresa, iba a protestar, cuando el tomo fuerte mi brazo, decidí callar, nos dirigimos al centro de la pista para dar inicio al baile.

Sentía su mirada, pero no quería verlo, me sentía mal - ¿Te encuentra bien, querida? – pregunto

-No, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, querido – estas últimas sonaron con ironía

-Candice, no quieto tratarte mal, así que compórtate, recuerda que eres mi prometida y me debes obediencia, ahora que nos dirijamos al comedor estaremos separados, lo sabes ¿verdad? –

-Sí, lo sé, ¿qué es lo que deseas? –

\- No charles con nadie y solo se cortes si te preguntan algo, ¿entendiste? –

-Sí, ¿es todo? –

Después del baile, nos dirigimos a donde estaban nuestras familias

-Bienvenida Candice – Me dijo Georgette

-Gracias –

-Hermano, tu prometida es muy bella – dijo Fabian

-Pues que pena, hermano tú ya estas casado – contesto Frederick

-Eres un imbécil, no dije con otra intención, solo halagar a tu novia, ¿me permitirías bailar con ella?

Frederick se iba a negar, pero su padre le comento – Recuerda que tu prometida puede bailar con tus hermanos – Vi como apretó los puños y la mandíbula

Fabian, me ofreció su brazo para digerimos a la pista, en tomo de la cintura para dar inicio al baile

-Candice, te noto triste, ¿No eres feliz con este compromiso? – pregunto

Me le quede viendo, pues no sabía que contestarle, tenía miedo aparte era el hermano de Frederick

-No me tengas miedo, Candice, yo no soy como mi hermano, sé que es un patán –

-La verdad es que no, yo amo a otro hombre, pero mis padres, me comprometieron con tu hermano – conteste con sinceridad

-¿Cómo? ¿No está enamorada de mi hermano?

-No, Fabian, ¿acaso debería? –

-No, creí que estaban enamorados, ¿te ha tratado mal?

Yo giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba él, sentía su mirada, y lo que vi no me agrado

-No, Fabian – mentí, pero él ya había visto a su hermano

-Está bien, Candice, te creeré, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí y Josephine – Me lo dijo cerca de mi oído. Solo asentí durante el resto del baile no hablamos, se acercó su otro hermano para solicitarme bailar con él.

Durante el baile, me dijo lo mismo que Fabian, del último baile, nos dirigimos hacia Frederick y de ahí al comedor para la cena en honor a nuestro compromiso. Toda la velada me la pasé charlando muy poco con los invitados, solo me retiré para ir al tocador de damas, mientras me dirigía allá una señorita pelirroja se me acerco y me dijo

-Debes de alejarte de él –

-¿Nos conocemos? Como para que me digas esas palabras – Quería saber quién era ella

-Soy Ingrid, la mujer de Frederick desde hace tres años – La mire con sorpresa

-Creo que no te ha hablado de mi –

-Y no creo que lo haga, si dices que lo eres ¿Por qué no te pidió matrimonio a ti?

-Sus padres no me quieren, porque me entregue a él, sin estar casados, sé que me ama, pero los prejuicios de la sociedad se anteponen a nuestro amor.

Estoy muy sorprendida por todo lo me decía, así que este tenía una amante, que me pedía alejarme de él, ¡Claro que lo haría! Pero sé que una razón que no permitirá hacerlo.

-Me encantaría platicar contigo, pero mi prometido es muy celoso, ya me he tardado y antes de venga a buscarme, te pido me dejes tus datos con Karen de la compañía Stanford y vernos ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió y se fue, cuando salí del baño, me encontré a Frederick con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto.

Pasaron los días y el muy desgraciado seguía maltratándome, tuve que pedirle a Madame Chanel que me hiciera vestidos de noche con mangas para ocultar los golpes.

Lo tenía que acompañar a eventos y coincidíamos con los Andrew, vi a su acompañante, es muy bonita, nuestras miradas se encuentran y sé que aún nos amamos. De vez en cuando nos dirigíamos una sincera sonrisa.

Un día mis padres y Frederick salieron a ver algunas cosas de la boda, Geraldine pidió permiso para salir, tenía un asunto familiar que tratar, así que me dejaron a cargo de la servidumbre. Todos ellos me apreciaban y me dan cierta libertad de andar por la casa.

-Entre al despacho de mi padre, para tomar un libro, al tomar uno, que me llamo la atención, cuando lo abrí mi sorpresa era grande no podía creer lo que había ahí

-Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

**EL DIA DE LA BODA**

**Candy**

Estoy lista, mi vestido de novia es exclusivo de Madame Chanel era de seda blanco, largo línea recta, holgado, cuello redondo, mangas largas con puños hasta la mitad de mis antebrazos, mi peinado era recogido y con un adorno de encaje con pedrería fina, no llevo velo, pues él no le gusta.

Subo a Rolls Royce, negro con blanco, último modelo, decorado con flores blancas. MI padre va junto a mí, pues mi madre se adelantó a la iglesia para recibir a los invitados y prensa.

**Albert**

Estamos en la iglesia, esperando la llegada de mi niña, si se casa con ese desgraciado, no pude rescatarla a tiempo, todavía me faltaba un poco, pero parece que el destino se interpone y los señores Leduc, presionaron a Marchant para adelantar la boda.

Notamos que el capellán se acercó a Frederick, quien salió de la Iglesia, todos empezaron a murmurar…

Cuando vimos entrar al señor Leduc, todo golpeado y delante de él Frederick y empezó a gritar y señalándome

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! Dime dónde está, hijo de … Tú la tienes - me tomo de las solapas y continúo gritándome, todas las miradas estaban en nosotros…

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! No sé de qué me hablas, ¿dónde está quién? – logre soltarme y él da unos traspiés.

Me mira con incredulidad y odio - ¡¿Quién?! ¡Mi prometida! Pues quién más, ¡Tú la tienes desgraciado, devuélvemela!

-El que está loco eres tú, por si no te has fijado yo no me he movido de aquí y mi prometida está mi lado al igual que Stear y George que amablemente se han ofrecido acompañarme – Conteste a la defensiva – No fuiste tú quien me entrego la invitación, pues aquí estoy, no sé dónde sacas que tu prometida está conmigo o en su caso la tengo, puedes revisar si gustas mi ropa y bolsillos, comprobarás que no la tengo – dije con burla

-¡Te vas arrepentir! ¡Te lo juro! - dijo con rabia

Me le quede viendo por un momento, con cuidado me quite el saco, se lo entregue a George, me arremangue las mangas.

-Pero lo que si haré es romperte la cara, por lo desgraciado y poco hombre que fuiste con Candy, te voy a regresar los golpes uno a uno que le diste a ella, no sabes que a una mujer no se le pega – Le solté un fuerte golpe al rostro, su padre y el señor Leduc trataron de sujetarme –Señor Andrew, por favor – me grito el señor Leduc – si no desiste llamaré a la policía – me amenazo

-Claro que puede llamarla, pero usted está implicado, señor – dije con sarcasmo, pero los hijos del señor Merchant se acercaron, pensé lo peor, pero grande fue mi sorpresa, cunado tomaron a su padre y al señor Leduc y los alejaron, voltee a verlos y solo asintieron, esto hizo que bajara la guardia y sentí un golpe en el rostro, me enfurecí y regrese el golpe, uno tras otro, no daba tregua me la debía – Si creías que no sabía todo lo que hacías, te equivocas nunca la deje de investigar, se cómo la tratabas, ella nunca fue mi amante, es la mujer que siempre amaré, lo tome por las solapas del saco y lo avente, tirado en el suelo me le fui otra vez a los golpes.

-Recuerda ¡A UNA MUJER NUNCA SE LE PEGA, POCO HOMBRE!

Stear, George, Terry, Robert y sus hermanos detuvieron a los que trataban de detener la pelea.

Cuando termine con el patán –No me habré casado con Candy, pero nunca estará sola, siempre la defenderé, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas tampoco será tuya, me alegro que alguien la haya alejado de ti, tome mi pañuelo, me limpie tome mi saco y a mi prometida y salimos de ahí, seguido de Stear, George, Terry, Robert y Karen.

Continuará…

Chicas estamos en la recta final de esta historia.

Agradezco a todas las que me han acompañado en el trayecto al leerla, sus reviews y en Facebook las que dejan algún comentario, siempre me motivan a continuar y no dejar abandonada la historia. Hay dos que todavía faltan, las terminaré a su debido tiempo.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	16. Mi niña capitulo 16

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

**ALBERT**

**Un año después**

Estoy en la capilla, esperando a mi futura esposa, están aquí mi hermana Rose Mary y Vicent, Anthony y Carolina, George y su esposa, Frank y Stephanie, Stear, Paty, Archie, Hilary, Daniel, Sara, Eliza, Tom, Neal, Ariadna, Jerome, Paulette, Philip y su esposa y otros invitados más, las personas más importantes están conmigo en espera de la entrada de mi futura esposa.

Ahí está ella, caminado por el pasillo decorado como eligió, su vestido es hermoso, lleva en la mano su ramo, camina lentamente hacia a mí, llega, yo le ofrezco mi mano y la recibo con gusto, es la mujer perfecta.

Empieza la ceremonia, estoy ansioso, cuando al fin escucho "los declaro marido y mujer", no espero las siguientes palabras, la tomo en mis brazos y la beso, es tierno, sutil, pero muy posesivo, no saben cuánto he esperado por él.

Se escuchan aplausos y silbidos, creo que ellos también están emocionados por el casamiento.

**Candy**

**Un año después**

Después de ser recatada de las garras de los Señores Leduc y del malnacido de Frederick Marchant, en el pueblo donde me dejaron, encontré el amor nuevamente, hoy me caso con él.

Mi vestido es hermoso, blanco de encaje, se acopla a mi cuerpo con escote barco, llevo un collar y aretes a juego de piedras preciosas, guantes y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas. Voy caminando al altar sola, pues como no tengo a nadie quien me entregue decidí entrar así, voy caminando lentamente, hacia él, me recibe con una sonrisa, empieza hablar el sacerdote, damos nuestros votos, escuchamos el "los declaro marido y mujer" él me retira el velo nuestros ojos se encuentran y nos besamos, un beso único para mí, suave, tierno pero posesivo.

¡Por fin, encontré el amor!

Continuará …

Si un capitulo muy pequeño, pero vale la pena, les recuerdo que es la recta final de esta bella historia.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	17. Mi niña Capitulo 17

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

**ALBERT**

Estoy sentado, viendo el atardecer, recordando lo que pasó, después de haberle dado una paliza al infeliz de Frederick Marchant

Salí de ese lugar, pensando en mi niña, siempre la protegeré –Sr. Andrew – escucho, es la policía -¿Todo está bien? – me preguntan

-Sí, todo bien - George se me acerca y me entrega unos papeles – Aquí tiene la documentación que faltaba, adentro están los señores Leduc, puede pasar a arrestarlos, quiero ver cómo se los lleva, esperaré aquí.

Ellos entran, se escuchan gritos y murmuraciones, la gente sale de la iglesia, a pocos metros veo a los señores Leduc, esposados y resistiéndose a caminar, iban protestando.

-Suéltenos, pero quienes son ustedes para arrestarnos – decía a gritos la señora

-Somos gente respetable, nos están tratando como unos delincuentes –

-Lo lamentamos señores, pero solo cumplimos con las órdenes que nos dieron, en comisaría, podrán hablar y responder por las acusaciones.

Cuando pasaron cerca de nosotros - ¡Tú!, claro tenías que ser tú el culpable, pero no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, te encerraremos, eres un desgraciado, que no acepto que Candy se quedara con nosotros, puras mentiras has dicho de nosotros, ¡nos las pagarás! ¡Maldito infeliz! – dijo el señor -¡No sabes con quien te has metido!

Solo lo mire con desdén, trataba de provocarme, pero no caeré en su juego como lo hice en su casa, ahora soy yo quien tiene el poder sobre ellos.

-Eso lo veremos, ¡Llévenselos! – digo, me retiro del lugar.

-¡Me la vas a pagar, Andrew! ¡Esto no se quedará asi! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con nosotros! - Me gritaba el señor

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡maldito! ¡Nunca serás feliz! - Me decía la señora Leduc

Después vi cómo llegaba una ambulancia para llevarse a Frederick Marchant

La señora Brigitte, se me acerco y me abofeteo, me mira con odio –Si mi hijo muere, lo denunciaré, esto no se queda así, mi hijo nunca le hizo nada – me dijo

-Lo siento señora, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero ha de saber usted que su hijo es una fichita, es el peor de sus hijos, porque los otros dos le aseguro que sienten vergüenza de lo que hace su hijo consentido – dije a la defensiva

-¿Sabía usted que su hijo golpeaba a Candice? – La señora se cubrió la boca

-Pero ¡¿qué dice usted?! Mi hijo sería incapaz de hacer algo semejante, ¡es usted un mentiroso? – Me dijo el señor Marchant

-No, señor, no miento, ¿nunca se fijó que Candice usaba vestido muy cubiertos del cuello y brazos? ¡Era para cubrirse los golpes que su hijo le daba!, y esos señores que van directo a comisaría lo dejaban hacer – hago una seña

Se acerca Ingrid - Es cierto, señores, yo una vez acudí a una cita con la señorita Leduc, al querer abrazarla, se quejó y me fijé que tenía un fuerte golpe en la espalda y sus brazos se le veía las marcas de dedos, ella no me dijo nada, solo que se había caído. Su rostro lucio impecable, porque él sabía dónde pegarle – esa confesión dejo a los señores sin habla, hasta que…

-¡No es cierto! Tú lo dices porque nunca te aceptamos para mi hijo – dijo el señor Marchant

-No, señor, no solo digo porque lo vi, sino también por mí, él me golpeaba, ¿quiere que le muestre las marcas que me dejo cuando me golpeo con el fuete? – dijo muy segura

-Ingrid, le digo, aquí no es el lugar más apropiado para hablar – Volteo a ver la policía que estaba a mi lado – Señor, sería tan amable de dispersar a la gente, por favor – el policía asintió

-Bien señores, no hubo boda, asi que les pido se retiren ¡Vamos muévanse!

Los hermanos de Frederick ayudaron a que la gente se retirara.

-Señores, vayan a lado de su hijo, lo que ustedes decidan hacer, me hare responsable de las consecuencias, buenas tardes

-Gracias, señor Andrew, luego lo visitaré con mi abogado – dijo el señor

-Cuando usted guste, estaré esperando – Me subí al auto que me estaba esperando.

Fue una ardua tarea, pero logre que se quedarán encerrados, mi niña, siempre fue la clave de todo esto y mi tía Elroy también esta pagado las consecuencias, por dejarse engañar, ella vive en Londres, solo con lo indispensable. Ya no pertenece a la élite. Archie se encarga de sus bienes y herencia, pero ella no tiene el poder de acceder a ellos. Solo recibe una pensión dispuesta por mí.

Los señores Leduc, nunca tuvieron hijos, pero eso hicieron negocios con las grandes familias, buscaban jovencitas, bellas, de rasgos finos, humildes y huérfanas, los supuestos hijos que murieron durante su trayecto, eran parte de la organización, venían a américa para atrapar jovencitas y llevarlas a París, ahí los señores, les daban educación, las preparaban y las vendían a los mejores prospectos de Europa.

Por esa razón los señores Leduc, nunca saldrán de la cárcel.

Los señores Marchant, al enterarse de todo y el negocio que había hecho su hijo Frederick, al cual repudiaron, ofrecieron todo su apoyo para buscar a Candy.

**CANDY**

Estábamos en el auto, para dirigirnos a la iglesia, cuando otro auto se interpuso vi que sacaron a mi padre y al chofer los golpearon hasta dejarlos inconscientes, estaba muy asustada, cuando abrieron la puerta de mi lado, me tendieron la mano para ayudarme a bajar, acepté sin dudarlo, no quería que me hicieran daño, me llevaron a otro auto y me pusieron un trapo en la boca, hasta que me desvanecí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, siento que me cargan y me acuestan en una cómoda cama, trato de abrir mis ojos, poco a poco, veo que estoy una recamara, un lugar bonito, me siento en la cama, sigo observando todo, me dirijo a la puerta y esta se abre, mi sorpresa es muy grande, pues veo entrar a Paulette y Jerome junto con otro caballero

-Madamaiselle Candy, ¿está bien? – solo asentí – Le traigo un poco de té y ropa para que se cambie – acepte con gusto y me acerque para abrázalos, ¡Ellos me rescataron!¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Gracias, gracias – les digo – Ya estaba resignada a casarme con ese patán, ya no tenía esperanza –

-¡Oh! Madamaiselle Candy, su mirada ha vuelto a brillar, esa la joven que, de ahora en adelante, será –

-Pero ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto tomando el té

\- Estamos en Le Havre, Madamaiselle Candy – me dice Jerome – Le presento a mi primo Philip, él ayudo a Monsieur Andrew, cuando fue detenido.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias Monsieur Dumont – Me le quedo mirando un rato después grito -¡Estamos en Le Havre! … Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Pues, aquí es un lugar seguro, esta casa fue adquirida por mi primo Philip, Madamaiselle Candy, es un pueblo muy hermoso, aquí encontrara la paz y la tranquilidad que se merece, es un nuevo comienzo para usted. Lo que necesite estamos a su disposición, no dude en pedirnos ayuda – dijo Jerome

-En parte trasera de la casa hay un bungaló, ahí estaremos mi primo y yo, Paulette, se quedará con usted, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente – dijo Philip

-Pero es su casa, Monsieur Dumont, la que debería estar en el bungaló soy yo – dije

-No, Madamaiselle Candy, esta casa es de mi patrón, por lo tanto, siendo usted de buena cuna, este es su lugar, la señora de la casa, Paulette la atenderá como siempre, nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos en la cena, con su permiso – Se retiraron

-¿Qué fue eso Paulette? ¿Quién es el dueño? – pregunte

-Madamaiselle Candy, es la verdad, esta casa es del señor George Johnson, él es su padre adoptivo, él nos pidió que la trajéramos aquí –

Yo estaba asombrada – Pero ¿Qué dices? No entiendo nada – le digo toda confusa

-Voy a traerle algo de comer y le explico – salió de la recamará, unos minutos después entro con una charola con comida.

-Ande, Madamaiselle Candy, coma y yo le explico – asiento y empiezo a comer, más bien devorar –

-Cuando usted encontró los papeles en la biblioteca y me los dio, yo le confirme a lo que se dedicaban los señores Leduc, ellos vendían a las mujeres que hacían pasar por sus pupilas e hicieron lo mismo con usted, pero como usted se rebeló con ellos, le dijeron una sarta de mentiras al joven Marchant y este se las creyó todas, por eso la trataba muy mal y golpeaba – mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa.

-Después de lo su adopción, no tenía sello del juez, por eso cuando tuve oportunidad se lo lleve al Monsieur Andrew, eso lo alegro mucho para poder hacerlo legal, pero los señores al no encontrar los papeles presionaron al joven adelantar la boda, todo eso desmorono al joven Andrew, no sabía cómo rescatarla - Si es cierto ella me lo comento y el papel de la venta de mi persona, hizo que se pusieran lo vellos de punta otra vez, cada más me sorprendía más, la deje que continuar.

-Entonces Monsieur George, se presentó con todos los papeles de la adopción de usted en regla, se los entregó a Philip y nos dio indicaciones entre ellas su rescate, lo tuvimos que planear muy bien los tiempos, lugares, todo, Madamaiselle, fue toda una aventura hacerlo, pero lo logramos- Yo también sonreí el señor George ahora es mi padre, eso me da tranquilidad.

-Por eso está aquí, Monsieur Johnson es su padre ahora, pero no quiere que Monsieur Andrew la vea – Me puse triste al escuchar eso

-No se ponga triste Madamaiselle Candy, si usted es para él el tiempo los volverá a reunir – tendrá razón o ya no lo volveré a ver.

Pasaron los días, tenía total libertad para entrar y salir de la casa, siempre en compañía de Paulette, cuando íbamos al pueblo, charlaba con la gente ahí, ya me conocían, había un caballero que sabía yo le gustaba, pero él a mí no, siempre soy cortes con todos y todos los días este caballero me manda flores,

Un día en esos paseros, me encontré con Josephine esposa de Fabian, me invito a tomar un café con ella, nos dio gusto vernos.

-Anda Candy, vamos a tomar un café, no te voy hacer daño, ni mi esposo, entendemos la situación que pasaste, anda vamos y te platico lo que paso durante tu desaparición –

-Está bien, acepto, pero Paulette me acompaña –

-Sí, claro, no hay problema –

Nos dirigimos a la pequeña cafetería hicimos nuestro pedido –Pues verás Candy, Fabián y yo sospechábamos lo que te hacía Frederick, es un desgraciado, siempre lo supimos, fue el más consentido de ellos y siempre lo dejaron hacer lo que se le hiciera la gana, pero pago muy caro todo, el señor Andrew, le dio su merecido, cuando mis suegros se enteraron lo que te hacía, porque él se los confeso y que te había comprado, pagando una suma extravagante, no lo podíamos creer, él muy cínico, fue repudiado y encarcelado junto con los señores Leduc, no saldrán por muchos años –

Yo la miraba sorprendida y con horror, pero me da gusto que se hiciera justicia

-Verás Candy, mis suegros quieren darte una disculpa, pero no te encontrábamos, a lo que voy ¿Tú quieres que te encuentren? –

Me quede pensando mi respuesta –No, Josephine, no quiero, yo solo quiero que una persona me encuentre y lo voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, mi padre aún no viene y no sé qué planes tenga –

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes, yo no diré nada – me guiñé un ojo, sonreí en complicidad, Paulette igual.

Una tarde, salí al patio trasero y vi una colina, si me recordaba aquella donde pasé mis primeros años, fui caminando hasta subir esa colina, veía el prado, verde en todas sus tonalidades y el sol coronando en todo su esplendor. Me puse a recordar toda mi niñez, adolescencia, cuando me gradué de enfermera, hasta el día que fui rescatada, eso me hacía muy feliz, espero encontrar el amor otra vez, creo que me olvido, lo más seguro es que ya se haya casado, nunca vino a buscarme.

Empiezo a llorar, parezco una Magdalena, más cuando escucho una melodía que durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia, me gusto, era una gaita siento que se acerca la música cada vez más, creo que estoy soñando, me giro, ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ahí esta él! ¡El amor de mi vida!

Continuará…

Hola hermosas, este capítulo es de los últimos, ya se acerca el final, de ante mano les agradezco a todas sus reviews en esta página y en el Facebook a las que me dejan un comentario. Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	18. Mi niña capitulo 18

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

**ALBERT**

Ha pasado ya tiempo, no he podido ir por mi niña, sé que está en lugar seguro, bien cuidada, pero tengo que terminar la demanda contra los señores Leduc y Frederick Marchant.

Sus padres están decepcionados por el comportamiento de su hijo, al enterarse que compro a Candy por una exuberante cantidad y que la golpeara por las mentiras de los señores Leduc, ellos conocieron a Candy, la amaron desde la primera vez, por eso ahora cuento con su apoyo han decido una vez que el juez de su veredicto, lo repudiarán.

Los señores Leduc, han sido juzgados a cadena perpetua, por trata de blancas, secuestro, venta, entre otras cosas, mientras investigábamos, salían más aberraciones sobre ellos. Frederick se le condono por 5 años.

**Un mes después**

Estoy en la Iglesia, esperando a la novia, llego se ve hermosa, vamos caminando por el largo pasillo, atrás de nosotros viene el padre con la novia que para él es la más hermosa, llegamos entrego a Ingrid a Philip, si ellos se enamoraron durante este tiempo, han decidido casarse, ella me pidió que la entregará pues su familia la repudio cuando se enteraron que no era virgen, estos estereotipos de la sociedad, pero en fin, me pongo a un lado para que la siguiente novia sea entregada a mi amigo George.

Comienza la ceremonia, primero con Philip e Ingrid ellos dan sus votos, después siguen George y Evanna, si tienen razón, nosotros nos hicimos pasar por prometidos para que los señores Leduc bajaran la guardia.

Ella venia en calidad de mi prometida, pero hable con sus padres y entendieron que yo estoy enamorado de Candy, mi niña, fue Evanna quien me confeso que estaba enamorada de George, asi que hicimos un buen arreglo matrimonial y él quedo encantado de tan bella dama, aun me falta hablar con mi mentor y amigo, pues ahora es el padre de Candy.

Al terminar la ceremonia, fuimos a la mansión de los Señores Sinclair

-George, necesito hablar contigo, sobre mi niña – Comente

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de decirle así, William? – Pregunto

-Nunca, siempre será mi niña –

-No tienes remedio, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero cortejar a Candy –

-¿Estás seguro? -

-Sí, estoy seguro –

-¿No te gustaría más casarte con ella? - Abro mis ojos ante la pregunta

-Pues si… eso … me gustaría más que nada en el mundo

-Está bien te concedo a Candy en matrimonio, pero hasta que regrese de mi luna de miel, la irás a buscar, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

No puede evitar sonreír, voy a tener al suegro más bueno del mundo y muy feliz de que me conceda a Candy en matrimonio.

**Actual**

Hoy regresan de su luna miel, pero tengo que quedarme una semana más para poder dejar listo todo e ir por mi niña, por fin voy a verla.

-Hola, William, ¿cómo va todo por acá? – pregunta George

-Bien, mi amigo, todo bien, ahora que tenemos nuevos colaborares todo ha sido más fácil, Jerome y Philip se harán cargo de los negocios de aquí y en cuando se casen Stear y Paty junto con Eliza y Tom, ellos dirigirán todo desde Londres y Archie en Escocia, nosotros regresamos a Chicago. Allá me casaré con Candy.

-Me parece muy bien, pues que esperamos, vamos a tomar el tren para Le Havre, vamos por mi hija- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me quede pasmado por un momento, por lo que me dijo - ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora mismo? – pregunto

-Sí, vamos, abajo nos está esperando Evanna, ella ira con nosotros.

No lo dijo dos veces, ya me estaba dirigiendo al elevador.

En tarde ya íbamos trayecto a Le Havre, estaba muy ansioso de verla, ¿Cómo estará? Me imagino que más bella de lo que es, ¿me aceptará?

-Cálmate, William, ella está bien y te aceptará – dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya la quiero conocer, me han hablado tanto de ella que no puedo esperar conocerla – dijo Evanna emocionada

Llegamos en la mañana, esperamos un momento cuando vimos a Jerome dirigirse a nosotros.

-Buenos días, Madame, Messieurs

-Buenos días, Jerome, ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien, Madamaiselle Candy mucho mejor, el campo la ayudo mucho, aunque sus ojos muestran un poco de tristeza, pero creo que pronto se le quitara – Comento dirigiéndose a mi

-Eso esperemos, ¿nos vamos? – dijo George

-Sí, pero sería posible que fuéramos a un hotel antes, necesito bañarme y cambiarme antes de llegar con ella – comente antes de subir al auto

-¿Un hotel? – preguntaron los tres

-Sí, necesito bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, por favor – dije

-De acuerdo Monsieur -contesto Jerome

Llegamos al hotel, nos registramos, subí a mi habitación, me bañe y me vestí con mi kilt escoces y abrí un baúl grande donde estaba mi gaita, la afine, la guarde y baje a recepción a esperar a los demás junto a Jerome.

-Ya estamos listos, ahora si nos podemos ir William

-Sí, vamos – Nos subimos al auto, el camino era un poco largo, pero al fin llegamos la casa está rodeada de mucha vegetación, y montañas, prados.

Jerome toca la puerta y abre Paulette

-¡Oh! Qué sorpresa, madamaiselle Candy, se va alegrar mucho, hace tiempo que lo espera Monsieur Andrew… ¡oh! ¿Ella es su esposa? – dijo viendo a Evanna

-No, Paulette, ella no es mi esposa – le dije - ¿Dónde está Candy? –

-Madamaiselle Candy se encuentra en la colina la pude ver desde el balcón, pase, por la puerta de la cocina está el camino.

Sin más entre a la casa saqué del baúl mi gaita y me dirigí a la colina.

Voy subiendo la veo ahí, esta de espaldas a mí, el viento juega con su cabello, me coloco la gaita y empiezo a tocar, me concentro, cierro mis ojos, tocando la melodía que a ella le gusta, recuerdo con mucho cariño la forma que aplaudía cuando terminábamos. Abro mis ojos, veo que se gira hacia el sonido, ¡Esta hermosísima! Pero… ¿llorando?, dejo de tocar dejo el instrumento en el césped y corro hacia ella, me recibe con los brazos abiertos cuando nos encontramos, es un abrazo tan cálido y muy largo.

Nos miramos por un largo rato, ella sigue llorando, saco mi pañuelo y le limpio su rostro.

-¡Eres tú! – me dijo - ¡Estas aquí! ¡Oh Albert!

\- Mi niña, ya estoy contigo, vengo por ti – me pongo sobre una rodilla y de mi tartán saco un hermoso anillo – Candy, mi niña, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

Ella me mira con sorpresa y llora aún más y entre hipos me dice –Ssssi, Albert, acepto, ser tu esposa – me levanto le tomo con delicadeza su mano izquierda y le pongo el anillo. Nos abrazamos, me retiro un poco para levantar su bello rostro y le doy un beso, tierno, delicado, esperando ser correspondido por mi amor, ella corresponde y permite que dé el siguiente paso, muy esperado por ambos.

Nos separamos y la tomo de la mano para regresar a la casa, vamos despacio, nuestras miradas dicen más que mil palabras, porque nuestros corazones hablan.

Llegamos a casa, somos recibidos con abrazos y sonrisas

-¡Papá! – Grita Candy y abraza a George, quien no esperaba ese recibimiento, pero le corresponde.

Ve a Evanna y se siente incómoda, al ver esto mi amigo le aclara – Candy, ella es mi esposa, tuvo que fingir que era la prometida de William, pero era para despistar al enemigo –

Candy voltea a verme, yo asiento y ambas se abrazan –Bienvenida… ¿Mamá? – todos soltamos una carcajada

Evanna sonrojada le dice –Un honor, pero prefiero que me llames Evanna –

-Está bien, Evanna – dice mi niña.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto George

-Nos casaremos – contestamos al mismo tiempo

-¡Felicidades! – dicen todos

-¡Brindemos! Dice Jerome

Paulette llega con champagne y copas

-Pues yo tengo algo informarles – dijo Jerome –Paulette acepto ser mi esposa y nos casamos este fin de semana

-Entonces brindis doble – Dice Evanna

-Paulette, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo Candy

-Madamaiselle Candy era una sorpresa

-¿Papá, habrá algún inconveniente si yo le regalo el vestido a Paulette?

-No, ninguno, hija tienes total libertad de regalar lo que quieras – dijo George

Tomamos nuestras copas -¡Salud! ¡Por los matrimonios a realizarse! – dijo George

-¡Salud! – todos

Candy y yo salimos al jardín, tomados de las manos, nos sentamos cerca de la fuente.

-Albert, ¿Por qué la Tía abuela acepto tan fácil? Pensé que me quería –

-Yo también, pero según lo que me dijo, fue porque al cambiar la tutela por la adopción a favor de George, tu heredarías parte de la fortuna de mi madre y al casarte conmigo tendrías lo que te dejo mi padre, cuando se leyó el testamento, mi tía se enteró, pues a ella no le dejaron nada solo a ti y a mí, le dolió porque según ella siempre estuvo de su lado apoyándolos para que no le dieran nada, se retiró antes de que acabara la lectura, pero había una clausula donde si le dejaron algo.

Por eso aprovecho cuando tú le pediste que te repudiara como pupila, te dio sin más a los señores Leduc, su avaricia siempre fue más, cuando ella tiene la suya propia, no es tan grande como la mía o la de mis sobrinos y hermana.

Pero hizo mal las cosas, cuando se enteró que no legalizaron tu adopción, se arrepintió, trato de solucionarlo, pero los señores Leduc, la amenazaron, por eso busco a toda costa que me casará, para que yo te olvidara, pero no le resulto, empezamos a investigar, gracias a Paulette que me llevo los papales, pudimos agilizar todo, fue cuando hable con George para que te rescatará y te pusiera a salvo, Jerome que conocía a los señores, busco la forma de hacerlo, el día de tu boda.

-¡Wooow!, no sabía, nada, solo me preguntaba por qué me odiaban tanto los señores Leduc y ese malnacido me trataba mal – dijo con coraje

-Los señores, porque te rebelaste por tu amor a mí y ese desgraciado porque le dijeron una sarta de mentiras sobre ti, además pago mucho dinero por ti, razón de que se creía tu dueño –

Candy empezó a llorar – No llores, amor, le di su merecido y ya lo está pagando en la cárcel, olvidemos todo ese pasado –

-Si tienes razón, este es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, ¿Dónde nos casaremos? – Pregunto

-En Chicago, volveremos allá y en la capilla del Hogar de Pony nos casaremos -

-Albert, ¡qué maravilloso es! En cuanto regresen de su luna de miel Paulette y Jerome, ¿nos vamos? – me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

-Sí, mi niña, cómo tú quieras –

-Gracias, Albert, ¡Te amo! – se acercó y me beso

**CANDY**

Estamos abordando el barco que nos llevará a Chicago, nos dirigimos a nuestros camarotes, George y Evanna se quedan a dos camarotes del mío, el siguiente es de Albert.

Una vez instalados y cambiados nos reunimos en el comedor del barco, estoy a lado de mi prometido disfrutando de una rica cena.

-¿Estás feliz, hija? –

-Claro, papá muy feliz, estoy contigo que me amas, tu bella esposa y amiga, pero sobre todo estoy feliz porque estoy disfrutando de una suculenta comida – digo entre risas

-Y ¿yo qué? – dice Albert - ¿No eres feliz a mi lado? – Me regala una sonrisa

-Obviamente que sí, pero sabes que me gusta mucho la comida – rio

-¡Ah! Entonces amas más la comida que a mí – finge indignación.

-Pues sí, Jajajajaja – Todos se ríen, Albert me pasa su brazo por mis hombros, para acercarme más el, me da un beso

-Pues debes de saber que yo si te amo más sobre todas las cosas – me vuelve a dar un beso y yo me sonrojo, no estamos solos, él parece olvidarlo –

-¿Qué pasa, amor? – Pregunta

-Cielo, no estamos solos – comento con mis mejillas muy rojas

-Jajajaja, perdón, George y Evanna, me olvide – Dice el todo apenado

-Asi es el amor, hijo, pero recuerda que estamos en un barco, hay mucha gente y malas lenguas, siempre están al acecho – dice mi amigo

-Tendré más cuidado – dice – Candy ¿quieres bailar?

-Sí, quiero – conteste y tomo mi mano, nos dirigimos a la pista comenzamos a bailar, estábamos tan embelesados en nuestras miradas, cuando escuchamos…

-¿Ya terminaste de bailar con la niña? – Nos volteamos y no podíamos creer ahí estaba la empalagosa de Marjorie.

-¡Sorpresa! –Nos dice – No creí encontrarlos aquí – detuvimos nuestro baile – Les presento a mi esposo, el señor Alphonse Bristol – Nos dijo cuándo reparamos del caballero que estaba a su lado, alto, blanco, nariz recta, cabello castaño y barba.

-Mucho gusto – dijimos y nos tendió su mano para saludar

-¿Te casaste? ¿Cuándo? – pregunte

-Si me case, después de que mi padre me envío a Portugal con mis abuelos. para conocer a mi prometido, quien se encontraba trabajando allá, salimos algunas veces y reconocí que no estaba enamorada de William, fue una ilusión, y seis meses después nos casamos – nos comento

-¿Quieren tomar una copa con nosotros? – pregunto el señor Bristol

\- Si, gracias – dijo Albert

-Y ¿ustedes ya se casaron? – pregunto Marjorie, cuando tomamos asiento en la mesa de ellos

-No, regresamos a Chicago, para hacerlo, tuvimos muchos asuntos que resolver en París, pero ya se solucionó todo –Comento Albert

-¡William! Hijo qué gusto verte y con esta preciosidad de mujer – dijo el señor Rogers, quien iba llegando junto con su esposa, Albert se levantó y se dieron un abrazo, después el señor se acercó a mí y beso mi mano.

-¡Brindemos! – dijo el señor Rogers y le pido al camarero que sirviera las copas –Por los futuros esposos – dijo, levantando su mano

-¡Salud! – dijimos todos y tomamos nuestras bebidas

Pasamos una agradable noche, nos enteramos que Marjorie estaba embaraza y que iban a Chicago por negocios, después regresarían a Londres, lugar donde tienen su residencia.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros camarotes, me despido de Albert con un beso muy apasionado, que me dejo con ganas de más.

Entre, me cambie de ropa y estaba para meterme a la cama, cuando me lleve un susto, Albert estaba en mi camarote – Pero… ¡¿Cómo entraste?! – pregunte

-Por la puerta que comunica nuestros camarotes – dijo con una sonrisa, que me erizo la piel, estaba con su pijama. Se acercó a mí me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso.

Sus caricias, fueron subiendo de tono, no lo rechazaba, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron, a la pasión, al amor. Él fue tierno, pero al mismo tiempo posesivo. Llegamos juntos al cielo.

**Fin**

Gracias a todas ustedes, lectoras, por sus reviews, por sus comentarios en Facebook y sobre todo por aceptar esta historia.

Esperen el epilogo

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	19. Mi niña Epilogo capitulo 19

**MI NIÑA**

**POR COQUI ANDREW**

** O**

**CANDY**

Estaba en el jardín revisando la correspondencia, tan entretenida estaba, que no lo escuche llegar

-Mi amor, te estaba buscando por toda la casa – me dijo Albert

-Eres un tonto, me asustaste – le dije con molestia

-Perdóname, mi niña – Se sienta junto a mi ¿qué haces?

-Leyendo carta de Terry, nos invita a su boda con Karen, en primavera, pero le contestare que no podemos ir, mi amor –

-¿Por qué no? Estamos a tiempo podemos ir, mi niña, que recuerde aún no hay nada agendado –

-Pues, no creo que el doctor me lo permita, para esas fechas, mi amor

-¿Y el doctor qué vela tiene en este entierro? – pregunto

Le tomo las manos, las llevo cerca de mi corazón, lo miro fijamente y le digo

– Mi amor, para esas fechas estará naciendo nuestro bebé – le doy un beso, aún no asimila lo que le dije, se empiezo a reír

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto

-¡¿Un bebé?! ¡¿Estás segura?! – Me ve con sorpresa

-¡Si, mi amor! ¡Un bebé! - le contesto con toda la felicidad en mi rostro –Un bebé, fruto de nuestro amor –

-¡Caray! Candy, tendremos que adelantar la boda para evitar habladurías –me dice todo preocupado, suelto las carcajadas

-¿Por qué te ríes? – Me dice algo molesto

-Mi amor, todo lo que hemos pasado y tú que estas en contra de las reglas de la sociedad, ¿me dices que debemos casarnos antes? ¡No lo puedo creer! A mí no me importa lo que diga la sociedad, es nuestro amor lo que más me interesa – Lo veo a los ojos

-¡Me casaré embarazada! Y no me importa mostrarlo, porque los amo – Tomo sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura, él está sorprendido por mi respuesta

-Entonces seguiremos con nuestros planes, pero eso si tú papá me va a matar – me dice riéndose

-Pues claro, ganas no me faltan, William, pero ya ni modo lo hecho, hecho esta – Escuchamos atrás de nosotros, ahí estaban mi papá y Evanna.

-¡Papá! ¿Escuchaste todo? – pregunte

-Sí, ¿por qué? – me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Candy, algo sospechábamos, Evanna me confirmo que todos los síntomas, que tienes son los de un embarazo, porque nosotros ya pasamos esos malestares, pues ya que se comieron la torta antes del recreo, te doy la razón – Me dijo mi padre, abrazando a Evanna quien ya tenía seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Razón? ¿de qué? – pregunto Albert

-Qué estés orgullosa de tu embarazo y no te importa lo que diga la sociedad- dijo mi papá

-¡Claro que estoy orgullosa de nuestro bebé! ¡Es el fruto de nuestro amor! Con todo lo que pasamos, este es el mejor momento de mi vida y compartirla con ustedes, no me interesa lo que diga la sociedad, fue creado con amor, mucho amor – dije muy segura, Albert me abrazo y me dio un beso.

-Vayamos a casa a cenar y brindar por los bebés que alegrarán esta casa – dijo George

Así que entramos subimos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar y cambiarnos para después degustar una deliciosa cena.

-George – dice Albert - quiero consultarte algo. ¿Tendrás algún inconveniente que Candy se mude a mi habitación? – dice sin ninguna vergüenza

Mi padre, casi se ahoga con la comida por la petición que le hace mi amado, Evanna y yo nos reímos a carcajadas

-¿No crees que eres muy atrevido? – dijo papá

-¡¿Atrevido?! – pregunte con sorpresa – Papá siento decirte que yo no le veo nada de malo a lo que Albert te propone, pues bien dijiste en el jardín "Ya lo hecho, hecho esta" además me sentiría más segura si él está a mi lado, por si llegará a pasar algo, ¿acaso no te preocupa mi seguridad y salud? -

-Por eso digo que es un atrevido sinvergüenza, claro que no me opongo, o ¿acaso me pidió permiso para seducirte y embarazarte? – su comentario hizo que nos sonrojáramos

Escuchamos unas carcajadas, eran mi padre y Evanna – Deberían de ver sus caras – nos dijo

-Claro que pueden ya compartir la recámara, de hecho, Dorothy ya paso las cosas de ustedes a la habitación principal, que a partir de ahora es de ustedes, por cierto, está completamente remodelada y ampliada.

Eso no esperábamos fue una gran sorpresa – Vayan a verla y disfrútenla – Nos

dijo con picardía, terminamos de cenar y nos retiramos a nuestra nueva habitación.

Realmente no esperaba que fuera tan hermosa, al entrar tenía una pequeña sala, tras un biombo se encontraba un escritorio y un librero, al fondo estaba la cama muy amplia con doseles con buros a cada lado de la cama, un gran tocador con espejo y vimos que había tres puertas, la primera daba a un gran vestidor, nuestras ropas y accesorios se encontraban pulcramente ordenados, nos dirigimos a la otra puerta, ésta daba a un gran baño tenia bañera, ducha, toilette y lavamanos, nos dirigimos a la puerta que estaba enfrente de la del baño, ¡sorpresa! ¡Era una guardería! ¡para nuestro bebé, bellamente decorado con una cuna blanca, juguetes, un cambiador, una carriola, una mecedora, un gran ropero para guardar su ropa, que seguramente le compraremos, Albert me abrazo y me dio un gran beso.

Esa misma noche nos entregamos al amor, deseo y pasión esa bella y cómoda cama.

**ALBERT**

Después de que mi niña me dio la noticia de que seremos papás, no saben cómo he la consentido, tenemos todo listo para nuestra boda, es mañana, estamos instalados en la parte anexa de "El Hogar de Pony"

Estamos separados por el momento, arreglándonos para la ceremonia, yo estoy nervioso, vestido con un chaqué color negro, camisa blanca, pantalón negro, chaleco cruzado, corbata gris con un nudo windsord y sombrero, me encuentro en la capilla, esperando a mi Candy.

Ella va entrando con su vestido sencillo y en sus manos trae un bello ramo de rosas blancas, su flor favorita, entra sola, George no la entrega, pues él está con su esposa y bebé, Candy le pidió que no la entregará, pues ella iba entrar con nuestro bebé, lucia orgullosa ese hermoso vientre de seis meses, se va acercando a mí, yo la recibo y empieza la ceremonia, mi familia y nuestros amigos se encuentran aquí, Karen al enterarse que Candy está embarazada, vino con su prometido Terry, pues sabe que no asistiremos a su boda.

El padre termina la ceremonia y nos declara marido y mujer, me acerque al rostro de mi pequeña, le retire el velo, tome sus labios, moría por hacerlo, pues el tiempo que estuvimos ahí antes de la boda, la Señorita Pony, nos dio una reprimenda como niños, no dejo que compartiéramos habitación aun cuando mi niña esta esperado a nuestro bebé, no dejaba que me acercara a ella, por eso me posesione de sus labios con mucha hambre.

Salimos de la capilla fuimos recibidos por una lluvia de pétalos, abrazos, felicitaciones y muchas tomas de fotografías.

La recepción fue espectacular, los pequeños del Hogar de Pony, estaban conviviendo con nosotros, las familias que asistieron, preguntaron por ellos, creo que, al hacerlo aquí, varios de ellos serán adoptados.

Obviamente no tuvimos luna de miel, pues mi niña no podía viajar, así que me la lleve a un lugar cerca donde había mucha privacidad.

Una tarde estábamos sentados en el columpio para dos personas, estábamos abrazados, viendo el atardecer.

-Albert - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me dice

-Claro, tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

-buenos es que son varias, he tenidos dudas y quisiera que me las aclares

-Dime, te responderé todas

-Bien, ¿Por qué Annie decía que te amaba?

-Porque estaba loca – me reí – y según ella la defendí de Ralph, cuando nunca lo hice

-Cierto, ¿No has sabido nada de ella?

-Lo último que supe es que los señores Britter la repudiaron, actualmente se prostituye para no perder su estatus, creo que pronto ira a parar al manicomio, lo siento, Candy, siempre te tuvo envidia y eso la destruyo.

-Pobre, pero ella cosecho lo que sembró. ¿Por qué me vestías con esos horribles vestidos?

-Porque no quería que te vieran como mujer, el día que regrese y no te reconocí, te veías hermosísima, no podía permitir que te cortejaran o te enamoraras de otro que no fuera yo, si sé que fui muy egoísta. Perdóname Candy – le dije, la tomé de la barbilla y nos dimos un pequeño beso

-Por último, ¿Por qué me dices "Mi niña" si ya soy tu mujer?

-Siempre serás mi niña, porque mi amor nació en el momento que te conocí – Me levante y cargue a mi niña-mujer y nos dirigimos a la casa.

**CANDY**

Después de la confesión de Albert de por qué me dice Mi niña, me aclaro muchas cosas, mi vientre está muy grande, ya no puedo caminar, estoy caminando por el jardín cuando empecé con las contracciones, iba de regreso cuando siento que escurre liquido por mis piernas, me preocupo, le grito a Albert con todas mis fuerzas, él sale corriendo, junto con mi papá y el parte del personal,

-Albert, se me rompió la fuente, tu hijo ya va a nacer – Le sigo gritando, él camina por todo el jardín, eso me desespera lo tomo del brazo y le digo

-Tenemos que ir al hospital

Se me queda viendo como si fuera un fantasma, no me quedo de otra que darle una bofetada para que reaccione y vaya que lo logre.

-Candy, nuestro bebé – me toma en sus fuertes brazos y le da indicaciones al chofer y a Dorothy

-Vamos, te llevaré – Nos dirigimos al auto y de ahí al hospital.

Estoy en la sala de partos, él está junto a mí, sigo las indicaciones del doctor, pujo una vez, otra vez, mis manos están sujetas por Albert quién está muy pálido, vuelvo a pujar y se escucha el llanto de un bebé, me relajo

-Señora Andrew, es un varón – me dice el doctor, corta cordón umbilical, la enfermera se lo lleva, por un momento.

-Doctor, siento otra vez contracciones ¿es normal? – sin esperar respuesta pujo tres veces más un descanso y otra vez, el doctor está sorprendido, pues se escucha otro llanto, corta nuevamente el cordón umbilical estamos a la expectativa del doctor

-Señora, es sorprendente es una niña, tuvo usted gemelos fraternos, entrega a la bebé a otra enfermera y se la lleva, siento que me limpian, me relajo por completo, Albert sigue a mi lado, llegan con mis bebés y nos lo entregan.

-Señores Andrew, felicidades, este bebé es el niño - me lo da a mí, lo veo y me sorprende porque es un clon de mi marido, le doy un beso y se lo paso.

-Le entrego a su niña – Es hermosa, igual a mí, curiosamente los dos tienen pecas y el cabello rizado, pero se parecen a Albert.

-Albert, creo que ya tienes a tu niña, de ahora en adelante ella lo será.

El solo sonríe, me da un beso.

-Sí tienes razón, oficialmente ahora ellos son "mis niños".

Chicas hermosas, gracias por leer esta historia, en verdad les agradezco sus reviews, sus comentarios en Facebook.

Solo voy a responder a un review de Edith Andrade Ce, gracias por tu comentario, te ofrezco una disculpa, pero tienes razón, no suelo usar esas palabras en mis historias, pero hay una explicación, cuando escribí esa parte, en verdad estaba en los zapatos de Albert, es difícil a veces, pero cuando quieres transmitir los sentimientos, tienes que meterte en el personaje. No me ofendí, al contrario, siempre es bueno tomar en cuenta todos los comentarios y tratar de ser mejor.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


End file.
